Total Drama: Heroes vs Villains
by GossipQueen101
Summary: What happens when Chris McLean invites some of the worst and best teenagers from around the world to fight for a grand prize of a million dollars. An epic battle between good versus evil. The Heroes and Villains have been decided!
1. The Search Begins

**Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains**

**So with the cancellation of my other Total Drama story, a new one is brought from the ashes. After dealing with a big array of characters, I thought to myself "Wouldn't it be fun to have a season of just straight up good vs. evil." So that's what brought me the idea of …Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains. The rules and application are after the intro.**

* * *

You're sitting home with nothing to do. School is finally over for the summer and you wanted nothing else but to have one of those summers that people dream about. So you turn on the television, hoping there is something good to watch.

"Hello America, it's been far too long." A familiar voice says, as you look around to make sure that someone hasn't broken into your house. "So you know what that means, a brand new season of Total Drama Island."

You just roll your eyes and laugh. What in the world would make you actually endure an entire _precious_ summer with an egotistical host, crappy food, and horrible living conditions? No thank you.

"Okay, you might be asking yourself "Why would I spend my summer here?"" Chris McLean said as the camera panned out to show the infamous Dock of Shame and the rest of the camp ground. "Well because we've been getting a bunch of applications, but they all _sucked_. I mean seriously, I would have thought people knew that this show is suppose to be dramatic and not a complete snooze-fest."

A cough can be heard coming from behind the camera. "Also, the producers and I have decided to mix things up this season, we're making it Heroes vs. Villains."

A loud clap of thunder could be heard from behind him when he said "Villains.". Chris looked around confused before flashing his signature smile again.

"So we're looking for those goody-two shoes and sweethearts, as well as those rebels, cheaters, and _gorgeous_ queen bees." Chris's eyes wandering away at the final stereotype. "Just fill in the needed information on your applications and send it to us here at Camp Wawanakwa. Who knows? Maybe you'll be a million dollars richer by the end of the summer."

* * *

**A bit of rules and suggestions**

1) Don't send in characters that you've sent into other stories. So, if you fill out more than what I ask for, I'm going to know that you're one of those people that submit your camper to every single one of these stories without reading even the intro above.

2) I'd like ORIGINAL CAMPERS! Not everyone out there's a goth or a rebel who just broke out of prison or a guitar player. And not everyone's cool, either.

3) Submit as many characters as you want. This story is all about good vs. evil. So submit Jocks, Romantics, Rebels, Queen Bees, even an evil gamer would be awesome. I just really don't want to get the same characters again and again. Also all bad guy aren't rebels, they could be manipulative well dressed men, also queen bees aren't all prissy, they can be hot and rebellious. Just make sure we can see that difference between good and evil. Also just because your character is on the evil side doesn't mean they can't have a nice moments and vice versa.

4) Could you try and make your stereotypes one stereotype? I don't want the "Gothish, trouble maker, mysterious, skateboarder, sort of a tomboy", or the "beautiful/clumsy/smart/talented surfer chick". (And yes, these are real examples of stereotypes people put.) You can make the stereotype longer than just one or two words, but don't just list off a list of traits that'll make guys or girls want to hook up with you.

5) Also you would make me so happy if you send in gay couple. I love those relationships. Oh and I'm really excited to start a new story with awesome new reviewers!

6) Another rule with characters, I would really, really, really like creative one. For example, my friend ktd123's story 'Total Drama Island: Again!' has so many interesting characters that come from different backgrounds and nationalities. Just something creative and new would be great.

7) I really don't like it when characters are very bare. I like descriptions and specifications! Be as colorful as possible with your character, make them spark!

I don't like sounding likea snob, but I'm kind of trying to point out the obvious here. One or two of my own campers will be in the cast, but you won't find out what they're like until I pick the final campers. How many campers will there be? Anywhere between 16 and 24.

If you can't think of a stereotype, that's fine, but try to describe the character good in the personality section. But anyway, applications! Anything in parentheses you don't have to write. It's just there to explain what I want for each thing. Again, DON'T WRITE THE STUFF IN PARENTHESES!

**Name (and nickname if they have one):**

**Age (15-17):**

**Gender (for those wacky names that I just can't tell):**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance (hair, eyes, skin tone, build, etc.):**

**Regular Clothes:**

**Bathing Suit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Notable Traits (are they freakishly tall? Do they talk with an accent? Stuff like that…):**

**Color That Represents Character (I'll explain this one below):**

**Personality (please make this more than a few words. I like sentences better):**

**Phobia:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**NOT Talents:**

**Paired Up:**

**If Yes, What Kind of Person:**

**If Yes, How Do They React Around Them (flirt? Watch from a distance? Get freakishly clingy all of a sudden?):**

**Short History (Family, where they're from…):**

**Why TDI:**

**Audition Tape (Totally necessary! I'll explain this below too):**

**Does Your Character Use Bad Language (may sound dumb to ask, but… a lot? A little? Not at all?):**

**Can Your Character Drive? (if I told you why I need this one, that'd spoil it):**

**Quote from Character (optional, explained below):**

**Favorite Challenge from Original TDI (optional):**

**Challenge Suggestions/Requests (optional):**

**Other (I'm not really sure what else there is, but…):**

Also, if I need any additional information, I'll just ask either in an author's note or PM. So have fun!


	2. Ep1: The Casting Special

**So here it is, the audition special. I'm so happy with the countless characters I got. I couldn't believe you guys really liked my story. I know that I will give you guys a story you will love and with the cast I've picked out. I think I'm really going to love writing this story. Now I picked ****TWENTY-SIX**** campers, but that's because I could cut it down. **

**So without further ado, here is the ****Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains**** casting special.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Search is Over **

"Hello and welcome to Camp Wawanakwa." The camera closed up on a familiar grin and perfect five o'clock shadow. Chris was sitting on the Dock of Shame. The weather around him was sunning and bright, as all of Wawankwa appeared behind him. "I'm Chris McLean, the amazing, dashing, well-dressed host of the Total Drama series."

"Hum…" A cough could be heard off camera. Chris just rolled his eyes and looked over to the side.

"And besides me, would be Chef Hatchet." The camera turned quickly to show Chef Hatchet's pissed off expression. When he noticed that the camera was focused on him, he smiled creepily.

"Well enough of _ugly_ and back to me." Chris whispered, giving the camera his signature smile. "So as you may or may not have heard. Total Drama is back for a brand new season and with that brand new season, a batch of new contestants will be arriving to this island in a couple of days."

"And instead of just introducing them to you. _Pretty boy_ and me decided to show you guys their auditions tapes." Chef Hatchet told as he leaned back in his director's chair. "Give you a look at what to expect from these new maggots."

"Also we wanted to spice this up this season." Chris said with a rise of his dark eyebrow. "So instead of Gophers and Basses or Lions and Foxes. We decided to make things exciting, and what better way than with Heroes vs. Villains."

"Ooo" Chef chimed behind Chris, annoying the well groomed host. "Sorry, I was trying to include a dramatic sound effect."

"Well that didn't work." Chris snapped at his usual partner in crime. "So Chef and I will be introducing our new cast, and after a game of "Who's the Prettier One"-

"Hey!"

"We've decided that I'll be reading our Villains and he'll be listing the Heroes." Chef glared at Chris as he dug through his apron pockets for a pair of glasses. He placed them on the bridge of his nose, which oddly makes him look like the Vlasic Pickle Bird.

"So the first pick into the Heroes team is **James Evans**." Chef read from his light blue index card. "And this boy, without a doubt will be a great competitor in this game."

"Well, let's see his Audition." Chris taunted with smug grin.

* * *

The camera turns on to a regular teenage boy's bedroom. Right in front of the camera sitting on his bed, was a really cute guy.

"Hey I'm James Evans! I live with my mom and sister my dad is a deadbeat who left us and I could really use the money so if you have a heart choose me..." He said with a boyishly cute grin.

"Wait I'm reasoning with Total Drama...good god I'm desperate."

* * *

"And desperate he is." Chris laughed as Chef put the boy's picture up on a blue board beside him. "But how will be fair up next to my first villain pick?"

"Well show us how you picked." Chef responded, folding his arms.

"The first pick for the villain's team would have to be bad boy, **Ryder Rossdale**"

* * *

The camera begins rolling, tracing along the cracked sidewalks as it focuses on a pair of Vans. It rises up and looks to see Ryder's scowling face; he only stares at the object in front of him. Narrows his eyes and smirks his winning smile.

"Ryder, in." He says and takes a stride closer to the camera; he takes hold of it and slams it to the concrete with a crunch of glass. "And out. You know who to pick."

* * *

"Well he doesn't say much but when you're a bad boy, you let your fist do the talking." Chris advised as Chef scoffed behind him.

"What would you know about being a bad boy?" asked Chef. "The only bad thing you've done is put that much gel in your hair."

"At least I have _hair_." Chris whispered as Chef looked down at the next index card.

Chef looked up at him. "Did you say anything?"

"Nope. I didn't say one word." Chris said with a big grin as he nodded in front of the camera. He put up Ryder's picture on the big red board besides him. "Well why don't you show us your next goody two-shoes?"

"Well the next hero on our team will be **Donna Marie**, an eccentric designer."

* * *

The camera turns on in a plain living room with two parents on the couch. From the entrance to the hallway, Donna Marie appears. She's wearing a glittery red skirt and a black and white tube top that seems to be ribbons woven together.

"Thank you all for coming out to my show today," she says. "And I hope you enjoy this season's new line of clothing. Without further ado, here it is." She presses play on her iPod, which starts playing Madonna's 'Vogue' and one of her younger brother comes out wearing a flowery dress with flowers from a party-store lei glued on all over. "

This piece was inspired while at Sissy's Luau..." her father interrupts her before she can go on.  
"Donna, what did we tell you about putting your brothers in dresses?"

"Um... don't?" she seemingly asks. "But they look so good in them."  
"How come I always have to wear the dresses?" the boy asks.  
"Because Bobby's not as lithe as you are, Reggie."  
Reggie frowns and stomps back to the hall.  
"Sorry, but you look good in dresses."

* * *

"That's not cool bra," Chris said shaking his head slowly. "Those two boys are going to be scarred for life."

"What? I thought those dresses were fabulous." Chef clapped with a bright smile on his face. Chris just stared at his co-host for a couple of seconds, with a creeped out look on his face.

"_Okay_… moving on from this creepy moment. Now it's time for our first queen bee." Chris rubbed his hands together. "And like all the queen bee's before her, she's really hot. Introducing, **Svetlana Ronson**."

* * *

The camera turns on to a busy New York city street, people are walking enjoying their day.

A grand black limo stops in front of it and a gorgeous brunette steps out with a pair of Ray-Bans.

"Hello, this is Svetlana Ronson" She smiles in front of the camera. "And I'm auditioning for this season of TDI."

She walks up a bit and a bunch of paparazzi start popping out nowhere. She takes off her glasses and gives a million dollar smile at the cameras.

"As you can see I'm a perfect choice." She smiles as she walks towards her destination. Barney's. "I'm gorgeous, fashionable and I'm sure to attract viewers."

A doorman holds the door open for her. "So I'll make sure to get a call from you guys soon!" the camera turns off as she walks in.

* * *

"She'll definitely get a call back from me." Chris said as he put her picture next to Ryder's. "Man, have I told you how much I love this job."

Chef nodded his head. "She might be pretty but the next hero is sure to bring in those female viewers. He's **Harper Watson**, our dashing jock."

* * *

Harper is standing in a goal as his entire team lines up, taking shot after shot, and he manages to block all of them.

He then turns and smiles at the camera. "Hey, my name is Harper Watson and I should be on Total Drama because, well, look at his face."

He gestures to his face and puts on a slightly seductive smile. That is until one last ball flies through the air and hits his face, causing his whole team to laugh. After a moment of surprise, Harper shakes it off and yells, "Can't even score when I'm not even paying attention."

* * *

"That's what's supposed to bring the ladies in?" Chris laughed loudly as he replayed the part where Harper got in the face with a ball. "Man, these heroes are going to be funny to watch."

"Give me that remote." Chef snatched it from Chris's hand. "Who's the next twerp you picked for the Villains team?"

"The next addition to the Villains team is sure to be breaking the hearts of a couple. His name is **Chad Harper**, our new resident cheater.

* * *

A guy with black hair turns on the camera and sits on his black bed spread. He gives a crooked smile.

"Aye, this is Chad. I only need to say one thing: Pick me. You'll see why if you choose me, I promise." He says with a British accent and with his crooked smile in place. He gives a chuckle and turns off the camera.

* * *

"We've got two Brits this season?" asked Chris. "Let's see if they will get along."

"I highly doubt it." Chef said as Chris put up Chad's smirking picture up on the red board. "That guy just oozed that he was a jerk."

"Yeah, but I bet he'll bring in higher rating than whatever loser you're going to announce next."

"Well that loser just happens to be **Hunter Powell**, Skater Dude."

* * *

Camera turns on shows Hunter on top of a ramp. "What's the haps, dudes? This is Hunter, here to show you my awesome skateboarding skills!"

Hunter jumps down from the edge of the ramp, and then shows an array of moves, ending with an inverted 360 before overshooting the ramp and landing on the ground, face first.

"Oooowwwww. Okay, have to remember to cut that part out. Hope to see you dudes soon!"

* * *

The camera panned out to show Chris giving Chef, the I-told-you-so look. Chef just growled something under his breath as he picked up the brown haired teenager's picture from the pile at his feet.

"Well as Chef curses his horrible cast picking skills." Chef crossed his arms much like a little kid would when they wouldn't get their piece of candy. "Here's our next villain; **Avery Dellcourte**, The Drama Queen."

* * *

The camera opens up to a school hallway that is crowded with people. In the center of the hallway, a girl is standing with a megaphone.

"Come on everybody! Come to the Homecoming Parade!" she shouts. "Where's your school spirit? Let's go Falcons let's go!" She claps her hands and then notices the camera. She gives it a sly smile and motions for it to come closer.

"Hello Total Drama! I'm Avery Dellcourte, remember that name since you'll be seeing it in lights one day, and if I weren't in charge of getting all of these buzz kills to get some school spirit I'd be giving you a classier audition." A girl in a cheerleading uniform tries to elbow past her but Avery leans in towards her and glares. "If only the cheerleaders were more enthusiastic."

"Shut up Avery." The girl rolls her eyes.

"You do NOT tell me to shut up!" The girl walks away and Avery shouts, "If I had something to throw at you I would!" She turns back to the camera and puts on a fake smile.

"So anyway I think I'd be great for Total Drama because I have a face that was just born to be on TV, I love being the center of attention, and if anybody messes with me they WILL regret it." She sees more people walking down the hall. "I wonder if I'll see any of your faces on the homecoming float?" When the kids ignore her she whacks one of them in the face with her megaphone and lets out a fake gasp. "Oops! Sorry! Guess that's what you get for not wearing your school colors!" She shakes an accusing finger at him but her accusing finger pokes another passing classmate in the eye. "Oh sorry!" A bell rings and she jumps. "I can't be late to class since Mr. Rogers doesn't believe my excuses anymore, but remember to pick Avery!"

* * *

"That one looks like she's going to be a handful." Chris shook his head. "I wonder how long it'll be until she gets on everyone's nerves."

"I'm betting the first episode."

"I actually agree with you on that one." Chris nodded as Chef looked down at his index cards.

"Now moving on from an annoying brat; to some with a heart of gold, **Micah Williams**."

* * *

"Hey everybody, my name's Micah and I'm a 17 year old basketball player from Diamond Ridge, Oklahoma. I'm standing here on the beach with my grandmother, Mimi!" The camera moves and shows an elderly lady sitting on a bench eating a blue ice cream. "Every night since I was 15, my Mimi has taken me for a walk on the beach to motivate and support me. She lost all of her money when she was in her 70's and lives with me and my parents."

Micah starts to walk down the beach and the sun is shown to be setting, as Micah wipes a strand of blond hair from her freckled face and smiles. "I want to be on your show so I can have an opportunity to win money for her and buy her a place to live so she can have a happy rest of her life. She's been nothing but loving to me and I want you guys to let me repay her. So, I'd love to be on your show, and I hope you guys really, really, really, consider me! Over and out, don't forget me! Love always, Micah." Micah runs over to her grandmother and sits next to her. She wraps her arm around her Mimi and the camera turns off.

* * *

The camera turned to Chef, who was sobbing behind his index cards. Chris just looked at him, shocked.

"Dude, are you_ crying_?"

"No… I'm not crying." Chef lied as he wiped away a tear. "I don't cry. She just was really nice. Her wanting a house for her grandmother."

"Well now, onto our next villain." Chris said as he handed Chef a napkin. "He's sassy and isn't afraid to speak his mind. **Vander LePlante**, the Trendsetter."

"Thank you Chris." Chef handed Chris, the slimy green napkin. Chris looked down at his hands in disgust.

* * *

There was a camera resting very still on what appeared to be a window sill. There was a boy with a black faux hawk working furiously on a sewing machine as one of his friends watched in panic.

"It's okay Lacey...I think she will make it..." He said in a surgeon like manner as his Friend's make up started to run from her weeping.

"and..SHE IS ALIVE!" The boy said, popping his head up, revealed to be Van.

"Oh my god! Like, Thank you so much! Now I can go to prom happily!" his friend said as he handed her a beautiful prom dress.

"No problem, just remember; that we are having a party, after at my house. Be here at ten! Van said happily as her walked over to the camera.

"Hey Total Drama. Pick me!" He said happily as he turned off the camera.

* * *

"What do you think he'd say about my outfit?" Chris asked Chef as he waved his arms around his mid-section.

"He'd say that it lacks effort. It looks like you've just rolled out of bed, and who wears blue anymore? That was so _last_ season."

Chris just looked at him in shock, looking down at his clothes. "What? This shirt cost fifty dollars!"

"Now that he'll be quiet for a bit, the next addition to the heroes' team is **Roger "Adger" Hamill**, the Film Geek.

* * *

The camera turns on to Adger standing in front of a poorly done movie set. There is a painted backdrop what looks like a castle, and there are cardboard cutouts of peasants and a king. Adger is wearing armor and is talking to a boy his age dressed up like a princess.

The princess grumbles in discontent, "Honey, I feel like a drag queen."

"You're fine," Adger replies, "you look great, Sunny."

Sunny laughs sheepishly before the cameraman clears his throat. Adger and Sunny look at the camera and freeze. Suddenly, Sunny bolts off screen and Adger runs up to the camera. "Um..uh…h-hi! My name is Adger, and I wanna be f-famous," he smiles nervously, "What you are about to see is a film I've been working on for the past three months. E-Enjoy!"

Adger runs off screen as well. For a minute, there is silence and nothing's going on. Adger nervously clears his throat to signal to his friends to start. "

Oh!" Sunny can be heard offstage. "Help! An evil wizard has kidnapped me. Someone save me!" he cried as another boy dressed in a robe and a wizard hat drags him onto the set.

Adger then steps into the shot with his sword drawn. "H-Hold it!" he declares, "Let go of the princess!"

"Never!" The boy dressed as the wizard laughs "evilly" and draws his sword.

The two duke it out for a couple minutes before Adger stabs his sword under the wizard's armpit. The wizard falls to the floor gagging, and Adger picks up Sunny, bridal style.

"My hero!" Sunny sigh dramatically.

Adger begins leaning his face towards Sunny, when the wizard suddenly stands up.

"Stop!" he yells, "That is way too gay for me!"

"Oh sorry," Adger realizes and he drops Sunny to the floor with a loud thud.

"…I'm okay," Sunny groans from the ground. Adger faces the camera, and says, "I hope you enjoyed this feature presentation." He smiles sheepishly and the camera shuts off.

* * *

"Well the next Villain included into this season is **Roxanne 'Roxi' Luo**. Something tells me that I wouldn't mess with her if I was the heroes'." Chef rolled his eyes as Chris grinned his way.

"Just roll the darn audition tape."

* * *

Ni Hao!" A girl says and gives an excited wave at the camera, "I think I should be on Total Drama High School because I'm...well, original! And do you want to know why? It's because my parents have the greatest jobs in the world!" The camera zooms out and shows the girl in a large red tent, "They run the circus!" The screen zooms back in on the girl where she holds a sword. "Alright now I am just going to swallow this," Just as she was about to swallow it the camera guy moans and falls backwards with the camera facing the tent top, "Oh my god Malachi! Are you okay?" It goes black.

* * *

"Did she just swallow that sword?" Chef asked with a look of grimace on his face. "Where did you find those kids?"

Chris shrugged with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well my next hero pick is **Effy Roark**, the Music Junkie."

* * *

The Camera turns on and shows Effy sitting on her bed with a guitar. "Hey everyone out there in tv land! My name's Effy, well it's Elizabeth but how lame's that? My sister thought it was lame as well and I've been called Effy since I was old enough to walk. Anyway as you can see."

The camera zooms out to show Effy's completely music themed room. "I am a complete music junkie. I want to be on your show one because my sister Annie is making me apply and two she could really use help paying the bills since she's got a kid on the way ya know. I guess I might look like I'd be a villain at times but Annie says I'd be a hero I just don't like to show it because I'm afraid of gettin' hurt again and I guess she's right. Well I should go so yeah hope you choose me later bras" the camera shuts off.

* * *

"Now I've got the next villain up," Chris announced. "And something tells me that he's going to be a funny inclusion into this season."

"His name is **Marvin Weller**, the Smooth Talking Geek."

"Oh, here we go." Chef smacked his forehead.

* * *

The video opens with a close up at a boy's greenish blue eyes. "Awesome, it's on!" The person steps back so the camera sees all of his upper body. How's going people in charge of auditioning! The name's Marvin Weller and I'd like to be part of the show.

A random voice is heard from outside the room. "OKAY! WHERE IS MY VIDEO RECORDER!"

Marvin cringes a bit, but relaxes as he rubs his sunglasses. "I think I saw Jen using it to record her new music video."

"That little… JEN! YOU BETTER COUGH UP MY CAMERA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST!" Loud footsteps are heard, but later fade away

Marvin sighs in relief and smiles down to his sunglasses before looking back up at the camera.

"Oh these? They're my lucky shades!" he whispers. "My dad told their can get any girl to go out with me because of their powers… N-not that I believe that! I mean… I know they're just ordinary sunglasses, I just…"

He frowns as he stares at his shades some more before quickly giving the camera a nervous look. "O-okay, I'm done!"

* * *

"You know he really reminds me of a younger me?" Chris reminisced as his eyes drifted away.

"How exactly was that you?"

"Because I had an awesome pair of sunglasses when I was a kid."

"Well here's the newest hero and she's seems to be our resident sweet girl." Chef said as he read off his index card. "**Samantha Harrington**, the Conservative Goody-Two Shoes."

* * *

Samantha is walking down a secluded sidewalk.

"Hello! My name is Samantha. I'd love to be on your show because I think it would give me an amazing opportunity to help people. Also, I promise to play the game fairly and treat all of the other competitors with the utmost respect." A Car horn honks off screen.

"Oh! That's me! Bye!

* * *

"Well she's not that bad looking." Chris praised the previous contestant. "But she's nothing compared our next contestant."

"And that would be?"

"**Alicia Andrews**, the Ditz."

* * *

The camera turns on to reveal a smirking teenager standing in her room with a king size-bed.

"Hi!" The girl smiles, "I'm Alicia!"

She twirls a finger in her hair, "I really want to be on Total Drama: Heroes vs Villains? Which one am I you may ask?" Alicia gets very serious and stares into the camera. "Why don't I let you figure that out for when I get really pissed off?"

Alicia stands back and lays on her bed, "I'm very good at modeling, so if there was a modeling contest, I would defiantly win it for my team." Alicia gets up and picks a hairbrush up off of her desk, "I'm so ready to show you what I've got! I bet a ton of people are going to love me! And if they don't?" Alicia threw the hairbrush at the camera, "They better be ready." The camera turns off due to being broke then.

* * *

"She has a temper and she's hot." Chris smirked. "She's another one that I'll keep my eyes on."

"Are you just going to keep your eyes on the hot ones? What about the good, honest, athletic ones?" Chef asked the day dreaming host.

"What about them?"

"Well the next hero is **Astrid Prime**," Chef announced. "And she looks like she's going to be a handful."

* * *

The Camera turns on and shows a beautiful brunette sitting on a park swing.

"Hi TDI! I'm Astrid Prime! It's nice to meet all of you. I'm auditioning because I want to meet people, gain friends, play around on such a BIG island, and win the money for my cousin. I feel bad for imposing on her and her husband. I promise to be a good competitor. Please please please pick me!"

She waves at the camera and tells her friend to shut it up.

* * *

"She's going to be someone to look out for." Chef said as he picked up her picture up. On the picture it showed Astrid sticking up tongue out and winking. He put it up on his light blue board.

"Well our next Villain is sure to bring the muscle to this competition." Chris said with his eyes wide open. "He's mean and he's not afraid to punch you in the face. His name is **Greg Vogt**, The A$$hole."

* * *

Greg is standing in front of his camera in his living room "Hey, Greg here. You guys gonna pick me for TD: Heroes vs. Villains?" He pauses for a second. "Why not? I'm freaking entertaining! Oh, oh because the censors won't think I'm family friendly. Oh, okay. You know how old those guys are? 97 YEARS OLD! Look, I was there when they picked the contestants for the first season. I saw them get wheeled into the room. They took up three freaking rows. Slurping their lunch through a tube in their throats. I could barely concentrate on Lindsay's chest area with all those beeps from their "please keep me alive" computers."

"But hey, you don't want me? Fine. Go pick a male model. You know, someone like Justin. Watch him and wait for him to do something. See if your A$$ES merge to the seats to osmosis while you wait. Or better yet. Pick someone like know, one guy like him from a list of thousands of juvenile contestants that will apply. Guess what? YOU'RE GONNA GET THOUSANDS! THEN, GO BEHIND THE ALLY AND BLOW YOUR FACE OFF WITH A SHOTGUN! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO SEE MY ULTRA BAD-A$$ SELF IN YOUR REALITY SHOW!"

He calms down "But look, you want more info, go checkout my Facebook page. I've got pictures and videos of myself posing with this hot blonde butt naked while we're..."

Voice comes from off-screen "Dude, you couldn't post those on Facebook. "

"YOU TOLD ME I COULD POST THOSE FREAKING..." Camera cuts out.

* * *

"Damn, that guy scares me." Chris shook his head, as he picked up his picture from the basket besides him. Greg's picture pretty much showed his blurred middle finger.

"Now it's time for one of my hero-." Chef was saying but Chris cut him off. "Boring, can we just show off all the cool villains?"

"You know since you love seeing the girl contestants, why don't we introduce both a Hero and Villain girls." Chef challenged his co-host. "Well my hero girl is **Janelle Sinclair Devereaux**, The Socialite."

"My next Villain pick is **Kylie Winters**, the Manipulative Tomboy."

* * *

The camera turns on to show a girl sitting on her bed with a cell phone next to her ear. "Okay... No way!... Oh wait, hold on for a second I have to do something. Call me back in like 5 minutes, okay? ... Hey TDI producer people. My name is Janelle and I would really love to join your show. I have a massive social following, as anyone can tell you. I've travelled far and wide across this globe and I can say I have friends from Alaska to China and everywhere in between. So come on. Pick me already. PLEASE!" The phone rings.

"Um... Hold on. Yes.. Can't this wait. I'm in the middle of something... Oh no. Oh no she didn't. Oh my god! That is so awesome... Okay... Yeah huh... Tell her I will be right there!.." Janelle hangs up the phone. "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go. My Best friend forever just got asked to the prom and I'm going dress shopping with her. BYE!" she gets up and powers off the camera.

* * *

Kylie is leaning against a bright red pickup truck, smirking slightly. "Hey there TDI, I'm Kylie Winters, and if you want drama from someone other than your typical brainless queen bee, then look no further." Kylie shifts her weight slightly. "I promise you, you won't regret picking me." She winks and then the camera goes off.

* * *

"Wow, those two are sure to make watching this show a lot better for those teen dudes, with a bunch of testosterone." Chris wiggled his eyebrows a lot like Vinny does on the _Jersey Shore_ opening. **(1)**

"Is that all you care about?"

"Ummm… no, I care about my hair too."

"Well the next hero included into the heroes' team is **Garrison Louise**, The Sweet Guy."

* * *

Hike!" a boy yells, and a football team tackles each other. The supposed quarter back takes a break to take to the camera.  
"I'm Garrison, thought I can be called Gary," he says, taking a sip of water. "I'd be honored to be on your fantastic show. I'd be a fair competitor, and play by the books… Wait. This is Total Drama, and the host is Chris."  
He blinks a couple of times to think, then smirks.  
"I do admire your swell good looks, Mr. McLean. If I get on the show, I'll promise a high ratings spark." Gary kisses up.  
"Well, better get back to training. Pick me!" Gary says, and runs back to join his friends,  
The tape ends after the camera is hit by a football.

* * *

Chris shook his head with a big smile. "Gary, you definitely did the job."

Chef's eye grew wide, as he turned slowly to Chris's side. "_Really_? You actually like one of my picks?"

"Yeah, don't get so excited." Chris rolled his eyes. "Well my next villain will definitely make the girls swoon. He's got style, he's manipulative, and he's going to be a force to be reckoned with. His name is **Geoffrey Rogers**, the Cocky Mastermind."

* * *

The camera turns on to a handsome dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, walking down a school hallway. He smiles at it. "Oh hello there. You're probably wondering, "Who is this dashing looking young man doing walking by a camera?"

"Uhh… Make this BS stop…" A girl's voice is heard off-screen.

He glares at someone off-screen before looking back at the camera smiling.

"Well, I'm Geoffrey Rogers, here to tell you that I would be a PERFECT candidate for your new series."

"A perfect douche is more like it…" A male's voice is now heard.

Geoffrey rolled his eyes and continues. "So, I hope you find it in your hearts-"

"Yes, because we ALL know that the people of TD have hearts!"

Geoffrey looks like he's about to lose it, but regains his composure "To accept me as one of your-"

He took a step forward and suddenly mustard is blasted on him and mini weenies fall on him.

"HA! It worked!"  
"How on Earth did you manage to do that…?"

"So immature…"  
"At least blowhard here stopped talking…"

"Ahem to that…"

The camera turns back to Geoffrey, who begins to shake with fury.

"U-umm guys…? G-Geoffrey l-looks like he's about t-to…"

Geoffrey then launches at the camera and screams and swearing is heard as the video shuts off.

* * *

The camera comes back to Chris and Chef, as they are staring at each other.

"Remind me not to piss him off." Chris said looking at Chef's shocked face. Chef nodded his head repeatedly.

"Well the next hero is a girl who I think has a good chance of winning it all."

"And why is that Chef?" Chris asked as he looked at his co-host.

"Cause I don't see her getting involved in that stupid childish drama, that's why." Chef said with a grin. "Her name is **Isla Damon**, the Chilled-Back Surfer."

* * *

A beautiful blonde rides on the high ocean waves, her talent is clearly shown do to her relaxed position as her hair blows backwards with the wind. She winks at the crowd standing on the sand watching her, cheering and applauding. In seconds, the wave crashes and she stays balanced as she jumps into water, looking over at the camera with wide eyes and a grin.  
"Pick me, TDI! And you sure as hell won't regret it!"  
The camera goes dark and the echoing applause continues.

* * *

"Now my next Villain pick shouldn't be left around your valuables." Chris announced as he stuck his chain into his shirt.

"Great, now you bring a kleptomaniac onto the island," Chef complained. "I'm shocked you didn't bring along a pyromaniac as well."

"His name is **Issac English**, the Cute Klepto."

* * *

The camera turns onto two boys sitting on of their local mall's fountain. The water was spewing behind a cute messy hair brown hair, his eyes looking up at the camera.

"My name is Issac English, dude I'm a klepto."

"Way of giving it to them subtly." A voice could be heard from behind the camera.

"The idiot behind the camera is my best friend Six," Issac said with a grin. "And dude you should be happy I don't swipe that camera from you."

"_Okay_, Swiper the Fox." His friend said sarcastically. "Look Issac, it's a girl with a Droid."

"Awesome." Issac says as he creeps towards the girl, and a couple of moments later he has the phone in his hands. He's putting his thumbs up with a big boyish grin.

"Stop it creep!" She screamed, slapping the grin from his face and snatching her phone back.

"Hahaha!" Six laughed. "That is the reason why you should pick that idiot."

* * *

"Well I'll make sure to keep him out my kitchen." Chef said with a raised fist. "Because if he steals my priceless china, I'll wrangle him by his neck-"

"Now since we're at the end of both of respective list," Chris said holding up his final Villain picture. "I think we should both reveal our final picks for the Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains."

"Well my final pick for the heroes' team is **Robby Hurtz**, The Romantic."

Chris grinned as he flipped over his final picture. "The last villain picked this season is **Cassadee "Casey" Hackett**, The Loner."

* * *

The scene is a very classy restaurant, romantic music playing in the background. A tall, Mocha skinned teenager is sitting at the table, with a empty seat beside him.

The teen smiles at the camera, showing Pearly Whites. He's quite handsome, with a Kind of Leadership aura around him.

"Hello Total Drama! The name is Robby Hurtz, and I'm here to tell you that by choosing me, you choose a winner! Not that I'm cocky, I'm down to Earth. I'm also… alone. And I want you to help me with that Total Drama. I've been with many girls in my life, and sadly… none of it has worked out. See this empty seat besides me? I want it to be filled SO badly. I'm Nice, I'm Charming, I'm Captain of the Football Team, I'm Senior Class President. I'm a Leader, but I'm alone. Pick me, you pick a Hero."

* * *

The camera turns on and Casey's sitting at her desk, typing. After a while, she looks up and says: "Okay, here goes. My name's Cassadee Hackett. If you're trying to fill a 'cynic' quota in your show, then I think that I would fit. I'm sixteen, and in my free time I enjoy reading comic books, playing video games, and trying to hack Google." A short pause. "Just kidding. I don't actually like comic books." She turns the camera off.

* * *

Both host up put their final pictures on the board. The boards went completely finished and the faces of twenty-six smiling, angry, winking, or cursing pictures were shown.

"Now you've had the chance to meet each of our twenty-six cast members for this season. Who will win? Will it be a villain?-"

"Or a hero?" Chef asked, interrupting Chris's speech. "They'll go through a number of challenges that will test them; maybe we'll see some epic battles."

"We'll definitely see some budding romances and some huge betrayals. It's all ahead on this season of Total Drama. I hope you've enjoyed the casting special and you're ready to see the campers on their first day, here at Wawanakwa Island. Only on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains."

* * *

**(1)** I always wanted to know how could he put his eyebrows that high…?

**I hope you guys enjoyed this casting special. I just wanted to do something different than the usual "I'll show you the audition tapes and not add creativity." So I gave you guys a casting special.**

**Now I'm really sorry if your character wasn't picked. It's just that I couldn't include everyone's and I got quite the number of characters and I'm thankful to everyone who sent one it. I really appreciate it.**

**Heroes:**

James Evans (**mythologyrulz**), Donna Marie (**Just Another Fanatic**), Harper Watson (**Disney Princess Dani**), Hunter Powell (**kitsune818**), Micah Williams (**soccerboy11**), Roger Hamill (**AquaAce327**), Effy Roark (**Shikamaru's Twin**), Samantha Harrington (**NeverGoesToSleep**), Astrid Prime (**AnimeGirl 144**), Janelle Sinclair Devereaux (**schmidtybear**), Garrison Louise (**Punk Rockette**), Isla Damon (**Noire Ballerina**), and Robby Hurtz (**Realityshowfan**)

**Villains:**

Ryder Rossdale (**Noire Ballerina**), Svetlana Ronson (**GossipQueen101**), Chad Harper (**n03ll3n03ll3**), Avery Dellcourte (**Ktd123**), Vander LePlante (**Simply-Dakota**), Roxanne Luo (**XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**), Marvin Weller (**NeokoNewman**), Alicia Andrews (**Glee4Life**), Greg Vogt (**TDI Charlie Brown**), Kylie Winters (**Sarcastic Spirit**), Geoffrey Rodgers (**NeokoNewman**), Issac English (**freakazoid123**), and Cassadee Hackett (**janey1097**)

**Now if you guys can be awesome and tell me which characters you think your character could be friends with, enemies with, or paired with!**


	3. Ep2, Pt1: A Bunch of Baddies and Goodies

**So here's the first official chapter of Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, I hope you all enjoy it! I know I enjoyed writing these awesome characters. You guys are in for a great season. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Bunch of Bad A$$es and Heavenly Saints**

The sun was shining brightly over the Wawanakwa Island. The weather was perfect for an amazing summer day. Birds were flying around the island and the water actually looked crystal blue for once; not like the toxic green that the other twenty-two cast members last season had to deal with.

Standing on the Dock of Shame was Chris McLean, waiting on the twenty-six new cast members who he'd be torturing for the next eight weeks. He had a huge grin on his face, which were covered by a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Hello television viewing world. Chris McLean here and well, I'm back for another season of this show. I honestly don't know why I come back, but whatever keeps my face on television!" Chris rambled on happily until the camera man cleared his throat.

"So these next batch of teens have been chosen for being the best and the _worst _of the bunch. But at the end of these eight weeks, only one of them will walk away with the million dollar cash prize."

The sound of a loud motor filled the air as the camera turned out to where a white cruise ship was trudging towards the dock. It made a stop and out walked the first contestant of this season.

He had short scruffy chocolate brown hair and his eyes were a deep ocean blue. He was wearing a gray short sleeve graphic T-Shirt with a picture of a mall with a thug running away and it says, "Haha what'cha gonna do now?", black skinny jeans, and red Converse.

"Issac English; our first villain," Chris said as he gave Issac a high five. "How was the trip down."

"I'm the first person here?" he asked as he looked around for the other teens. "Well that blows. I at least wanted everyone wanted distracted."

"Distracted for _what_?"

Issac stepped back from Chris. "Nothing."

Chris just looked confused as another white cruise ship parked in front of the Dock of Shame. A beautiful olive skinned girl strutted off of it. She was wearing a purple turtleneck, a black miniskirt, and purple wedges. She had large, almond shaped, green eyes which were enhanced with the mascara that made her eyelashes run for miles. Her brown hair was down in feather waves, which she flipped before walking towards Chris.

"Avery Dellcourte, welcome to the island!" Chris said as Avery looked around in disgust.

She snapped her fingers and looked at Issac. "You! Go get my bags off of the boat; I don't want to ruin my freshly painted purple nails."

Issac looked at her in fear and ran off to get her luggage. Avery smirked as she stood by Chris. "I have a list of demands that I'm sure you'd love to read over. It includes a clean steamed mattress, a lavender aroma machine-."

"Oh I think that's our first hero coming now," Chris ignored the brunette besides him. "His name is Harper Watson."

He was shaggy black haired boy; with a nice sun-kissed tanned skin, walked onto the Dock of Losers. His bright blue eyes turned towards Issac dragging Avery's entire lavender colored luggage. He was tall, lean, and very handsome along with gleaming white grin. He was wearing dark blue jeans that showed off his booty, white converse with grass stains on them, and a grey tee with geometric shapes in black, silver and white that overlaps

"Is he the concierge?" Harper asked in a British accent. "Because my luggage is the black ones on the boat."

"No, he's just my team mate." Avery spoke up as Issac dropped to the ground after bringing the last carryon bag. "Find your own idiot to boss around."

"What…do…you…have in there?" Issac asked, gasping for air between each word.

"All of my clothes, it was so hard packing for this. We're going to be on television." Avery explained, breaking the fourth wall as she pointed at the camera man.

"So I'm guessing that you guys are on the Villain team?" Harper guessed as he put his luggage on the luggage wagon.

"We are." Issac shrugged as he got up from the floor.

"I personally don't consider myself a villain," Avery argued. "I just like when things go my way and when they don't, I just find a way to happen."

"Now the next cast mate arriving to the island is another villainess; Kylie Winters" Chris announced as another white ship made its way to Wawanakwa Island. She walked down from the ship and this tan, curvy, seductive stranger got the attention of every guy on the dock. Her brown hair was down in messy, sexy curls while her roots were a deep black color. She had brilliant green eyes, which looked around at everyone on the dock. Although she didn't say a single word, the air of seduction around her was enough to have all the guys gasping around her.

"Now that's an entrance." Chris smiled as he looked at Kylie put her luggage in the cart.

Avery just glared at her team mate as she smirked. Issac just stared at Kylie, like a lost little puppy. The drama queen just slapped him on the top of the head.

"What?" asked Issac as he rubbed his head. "She's freaking hot."

Kylie looked over to where Harper was standing, the jock winking his eye towards her. Kylie just smirked as she stood by her team mates quietly, looking to see the newest cast mate.

She was a gorgeous slender red head, her hair up in a sleek ponytail. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt with a bit smiley face on it, a pair of faded blue jeans, and black flats with moons and stars imprinted on them. The most shocking thing about the girl was her eye color. Her eyes were a deep purple color.

"Hi everyone!" She smiled as she walked towards everyone that was standing on the dock. "I'm Janelle Sinclair Devereaux, though you probably knew that already."

"Janelle, I was supposed to introduce you." Chris hissed as Janelle shrugged.

"Sorry, it's just that I couldn't wait to introduce myself."

Harper looked confused as she stood by him, the other villains looking at her as well. "Um, I don't know how to ask this, so I'll just ask," Harper babbled. "But I'm on the heroes team, are you sure you aren't looking for the villains team."

Janelle just grinned and played with her ends. "Nope, I'm on the heroes' team. Why did you think I was on the villains?"

"Phew…" Issac wiped sweat off his forehead. "For a minute I was thinking we were going to have another egomaniac on our team-"

"Hey!" Avery interrupted him, looking at Issac offended. "I am not an egomaniac."

"Now no need for fights." Chris said looking over at the villains. "Save that for the heroes or at least for later chapters."

The next boat pulled up and a boy stepped off. He was really tall and lean (not really buff, but not gangly either). His big brown eyes and soft eyebrows gave him a "puppy dog" look without even trying. His hair was dark brown and was cut short and styled up. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white glowing "Tron" design, dark blue jeans, and flip-flops.

"Rodger, how's it going?" Chris said with a big grin as the other teenagers just looked at the tall teenager.

Rodger muttered something inaudible, as he looked down at the wood. He walked over to the rest of the heroes, as Janelle introduced herself again.

"I'm guessing he's not much of a talker."

The next camper stepped on the dock. He had jet black hair that didn't stay flat. His eyes were a bright green and he was slightly tan, which brought them out more. He was wearing blue jeans, a white v-neck with a light blue button up that was rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of worn out sneakers.

"And you would be James Evans?"

"That would be I." James said with a boyish grin as he grabbed his luggage from the boat. "And I'm guessing that that's the heroes' team?"

James pointed over to where Harper, Janelle, and Rodger were standing.

"Yeah, we're the heroes." Janelle smiled as she checked him out. "and I'm Janelle Sinclair De-"

"Nobody cares." Chris grumbled.

"How did you know?" Avery asked as she stared at the newest cast mate introduce himself to his team mates. "What? Do we look like villains?"

No," James shrugged. "I just sort of could tell who was who."

"Well we do kinda look like villains." Issac agreed as he continued to stare at Kylie. "We've got the hot girl, the hot guy, and whatever _you_ are.

"I've got my eyes on you," Avery glared at the green-eyed boy. "I'm the girl who's going to win this whole thing"

"Am I on the same team as her?" asked a new voice.

The cast mates all turned to the front of the dock, standing there was a boy. He was a petite boy, who was about 5'6. He had a slight tan which made his blue eyes look really electric. He was wearing ripped dark blue jeans, a plaid shirt with squares of sky blue and violet color, and a pair of black Ray Bans.

He walked down to the rest of the teenagers with a confident strut, a smirk on his lips.

"Unfortunately Vander, you are on the same team as her." Chris laughed as Van took of his sunglasses and rolled his eyes.

"It's _Van_ and that just made my day hundred times worst."

"But you're also on the team with us dude," Issac called him out. "And we feel the exact same way."

Even Kylie nodded her head in agreement. Avery just stood with her mouth wide open.

"I would close that mouth; you don't want flies getting in." Van said as he raised her jaw up.

The sound of another boat ringed through the scene. A crisp white boat pulled up to the dock and a handsome teenage guy hopped off of it. He had blonde shaggy hair that fell over his deep blue eyes. The way that his short sleeved brown shirt hugged his biceps, you could tell that he worked out. He was wearing black shorts and a pair of white converses. The back of his shirt had a number "01".

All the girls (and Van) on dock looked impressed with the boy's looks. Janelle stared at him with her eyes wide, while Kylie actually looked shocked to see someone that hot on the island.

"Hey Chris, how's it going?" He asked as he gave the host a firm handshake.

"Garrison. That was pretty awesome that you jumped off the boat; But if you would have broken the Dock, you were gonna have to fix it."

"Actually you can call me Gary." He said with a grin. "And I bet if I would broken it, I would have had to fix it with Chef?"

"Yup." Chris nodded as Gary cringed. "And he gets really angry about fixing things. Something about us not paying him enough."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't break it." Gary smiled as he walked over to his team. Janelle just grinned as Gary stood beside her. A faint color of pink; spread across her cheeks.

The next white boat pulled up to the dock and out walked two teenagers. One of them was a gorgeous blonde, who wore her hair in stylish waves. She had stunning green eyes and had an even medium tan. She was wearing a light blue tank top with green cargo shorts that extend to her upper thigh and a white belt, a pair of black flip-flops, and a silver necklace with a piece of bright green Micah at the bottom. The other was a handsome mocha-skinned boy. He was the average height for a guy, but you could tell that he worked out. He had a cute boyish white grin. The boy was wearing a tight black v-neck and dark blue jeans.

"Micah and Robby," Chris said as the two teens walked down the dock. "Two more team mates for the heroes' team."

"This is place is actually really pretty…" Micah said as she looked around. "Why does it look so hideous on television?"

"That's because we had to clean it up because of Courtney and her lawyer's threats of looking into some of the lesser known things on the island."

"Like what?" Robby asked confused. The other campers looked at Chris's direction.

"Nothing you guys need to worry about."

"For all we know it could be the reason why all the animals seem to be blood-thirsty?" Van said, folding his arms.

"Finally another girl is here." Janelle hugged Micah unexpectedly. The blonde just smiled politely as Janelle dragged her away.

"Hey I'm Robby." Robby introduced himself to the other guys, as they helped him put Micah and his luggage on the cart.

"I'm Harper." Harper introduced himself. "The blonde is Gary and the quiet one of Rodger. He doesn't really say much so don't worry about him."

Rodger nodded to agree. The guys laughed as another cast mate stepped onto the dock. This girl had a very Nancy-Drew quality to her. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail; her bleach blonde highlights shining in the sunlight. Her outfit was very conservative as she wore a white button-down with a pink cashmere cardigan. She also had a white pleated miniskirt, and knee-high socks that match her cardigan. As to top it off, she was wearing brown penny loafers.

"Hi my name is Samantha-"

"What the hell is she wearing?" Van gasped as he stared at her outfit. "I hope you know it's 2011, not the 1950's"

"Dude, that was harsh." James said as Samantha's smile dropped a bit.

"Well _someone_ had to tell her." Van shrugged as he put back his sunglasses. Samantha just smiled at James and walked over to her team. The heroes' team just glared at Van, but he still had a smirk on his face.

"Well we didn't call them Villains for any reason." Chris laughed as a toot of a boat signaled the arrival of a new cast mate. She was rocking on her feet as she stood in front of the other teenagers. She had a big grin on her childish face. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her hair curling upwards. She had really pretty hazel eyes and a nice golden skin tone. She was very pretty looking. The new girl was wearing a long black and white tunic that goes to her mid-thighs, a black belt around her waist, white tights going to just under the tunic, and black army-like boots going to the knees.

"Another addition to the heroes team, Astrid Prime," Chris introduced Astrid as she begun skipping down the dock. Unfortunately one of her boots shoelaces was untied, so she ended up falling straight on her face. Everyone cringed and groaned as Harper and Gary helped her up.

"I'm alright." She waved her hand in a pish-posh manner. "That's happened so many times that I guess my brain is use to it."

"You nailed it pretty hard though." Gary smiled, concerned for his team mate.

"Is she okay?" asked another voice, making everyone look towards the front of the dock. "I saw that one all the way from the boat."

Standing in front of the dock was yet another girl. Not that Issac cared, since he was looking at all of them dreamingly. She had a porcelain skin tone to her, which almost made her look gothic against her pitch black hair. Her almond-shaped green eyes just looked at Astrid concerned. She was wearing a black camisole, a black mesh long-sleeved overshirt, blue jeans with rips and tears in it but covered underneath with black mesh, two belts secured around her thigh, a green short-sleeved hoodie with the edge in a 'V' formation with three small belts securing it around the stomach

"Oh yeah, I'm Roxanne and I'm on the villains team." She said sarcastically as she hitched up her duffle bag on her shoulder.

"But you don't seem like a villain?" Micah wondered as Roxanne walked over to where her team was standing.

"It's the whole thing about having a voice and not being scared to use it. Anyways just by seeing you guys, I can tell you guys are way nicer than I am."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Micah nodded confused as another boat made a stop on the dock. The campers just looked in shock as a boy on a skateboard zoomed down the ramp. But instead of stopping, he just kept going.

"Move out of the way! This skateboard's gone crazy!" He screamed but everyone had already parted way, so he landed right in the water behind everyone. Chris and the rest of the teens turned around and looked down to see if he hadn't died or being eaten by a shark.

"Dude that was epic!" cheered the teen after his head bobbed out from under the water. His messy black hair was stuck to his face, as he moved it to see.

"Everyone that's Hunter," Chris deadpanned "And didn't we say no stunts until at least the second part of this episode?"

"But how could I resist that sweet intro." Hunter said pumping his fist; bring a grin to even the most uptight cast mate.

But the next camper was sure to all those smiles upside down. He walked down the down with a scold, and you could tell that he usually looked like that. His dirty blonde hair was up in a fauxhawk. He wore a tight muscle shirt that showed off his defined biceps, a pair of faded jeans, and a pair of combat boots. His green eyes looked at all the other teenagers in disgust.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he leaned forward and scared the heroes'. A whimper actually escaped Astrid's mouth. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Greg, I beat you know that you're on the villains team already." Chris said looking at the ground, like a kid scared of the playground bully.

"Yeah, not that any of these pus-,"

"Family show, you can't say that word on television," Chris informed Greg and he glared at the host. "I didn't make the rules, if it were up to me I would let you say whatever you want."

"Well these wimps don't remind me of villains." Greg said as he panned all of his team mates. "What a freaking joke."

"What? I bet that we're more villainous that you could ever be." Roxanne spoke out, already annoyed by Greg's comments. "Don't think because you're showing your muscle and walking like an ape, we're supposed to be scared of you."

"Well I'm a bit scared of him." Issac spoke up and the other team mates rolled their eyes. "Just saying"

"Whatever, just stay of my way." Greg said as he bumped all of the villains on his way to the luggage cart.

The next boat wasn't close to the dock but the music coming off of it, let the cast mates that it was coming. Katy Perry's _Last Friday Night_ was blasting off the boat as a pretty brunette danced off of the boat. Her wavy hair blew in the hot summer wind; as she walked down to the other teens. She was wearing a red plaid flannel shirt that's a bit too big over a black tank top, blue jean shorts, and black hi-top converses. Around her neck laid a pair of _Beats_ headphones.

"How's it going?" She asked as she dropped her bag on the dock. "The name's Effy."

"How did you get those grumpy boat drivers to let you play music?" Chris asked shocked.

"We had the same taste in music." Effy winked. "Plus Earl is pretty cool; you just have to talk to him. So which one of these is the heroes' team?"

"This one." Janelle raised her hand, waving it like that eager kid in class. "Hi, I'm Janelle Sinclair-"

Janelle didn't even finish saying her name before Effy's headphones went back on her head. That didn't stop Janelle from babbling away to her new team mate. The next white ship pulled up to the dock and the first thing everyone noticed about the newest cast mate was his height. He was standing at 6'6, his shaggy black hair falling right above his beautiful forest green eyes.

His wardrobe consisted of black skinny jeans that he sags just a little bit below his butt that shows his silky red boxers, a red shirt that says in black letters "Bitches Get Stitches", and black Vans that are torn and beat up.

" 'Ello Chris McLean." The boy said in a deep British accent. "How's it going? This place looks way better than that dump they showed on television."

"It's going well Chad." Chris sighed rudely. "Now if you don't mind, you're blocking the camera's view of me. So _move_."

Chad looked confused as he stepped to the side. Chris smiled again and looked up to the giant cast mate. "Oh Chad you're on the villains team, so do whatever villainous thing it is that you do."

"I rather do that when you don't expect it." Chad mysteriously said as he walked over to his team. He walked down to where his team was standing and he gave Avery a wink. She just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You mind pulling up your pants? We can see your undies." Avery asked

"What? How did you know that my undies were out?" Chad asked turning around to Avery. "Were you looking at my buttocks?"

"Ew! No?" Avery argued, shaking her head. "Who wouldn't be able to see them? You should really invest in a belt."

"Well hopefully you'll be able to find me one." Chad said, making that sentence sound like a perverted pick-up line. Roxanne and Issac couldn't help but laugh at Avery's shocked face.

The villains didn't even notice that a new teen was standing on the dock. He had distinctly dark blonde hair and it had an unkempt style to it. He has gray-blue eyes and a nice light tan. You could tell that he was definitely defined and in shape. He also had beautiful cheekbones and a nice jaw line and just reaches six feet. This guy was definitely a looker.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with a blue graphic tee underneath, dark denim jeans and Vans.

"Ryder, how's it going?" Chris asked as he held out his knuckle. Ryder just smirked and shook his head.

"So what team is the villains' team?" Ryder asked as he looked between both teams. Chris pointed at the villains' team and Ryder just observed them. Issac and Roxanne were having a burping contest; Vander was looking up at them in disgust. Avery was still insulting Chad, which he turned all her insults into perverted compliments. Over at the side, Greg was flaunting his muscles to a very bored looking Kylie.

Ryder walked over to the villains' team, his luggage in hand. He passed by Kylie, where he winked at her. The green eyed vixen just smiled as she continued watching him walk away.

The next white ship pulled up to the dock, and a handsome teenager walked off the boat. He was wearing a pair of preppy brown Ray Bans. His light brown hair was slicked back in a pompadour. He took off his sunglasses to show his light blue eyes. He was wearing a bluish-black blazer over a white button up shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes.

"Now another member of the villain's team," Chris announced as the guy walked over to him. "Geoffrey Rogers."

"Well it's just a pleasure being here with a man as fashionable as me." Geoffrey said as he patted Chris in the back. "Now is there someone that I give these bags too?"

"Nah, dude you have to carry your own bags."

Geoffrey looked confused, reaching out his wallet. "Here's a twenty for whoever wants to get my bags."

Before anyone could tell Geoffrey off; Issac was already standing up and center. "I'll happily do it."

Geoffrey smirked at Chris as he walked over to the villain's team. "Oh and please don't throw them. The bags are Gucci, which means they cost _a lot_ of money."

As Issac pulled out Geoffrey's entire luggage, another teenager walked onto the dock. The teenagers just stared at the girl's quirky fashion sense. She was wearing a long sleeved red dress that went down to her mid-thigh and from there turns into a black feather skirt and black beading at her sleeves ends. She was wearing black opaque tights under that, along with red platform pumps with black rhinestones on her toes. She was wearing glasses that were, black rimmed cat-eye with rhinestones and they were rose tinted. Her brown hair was tied up in a high messy ballerina bun. Her brown eyes opened wide with joy, as she pulled her luggage of the boat.

"Oh my god! I'm finally here!" She smiled as she picked up her arm. She was carrying a sewing machine in the crook of her arm. "I'm so excited."

"Do you need help with that?" Hunter asked as he ran over to her. He hadn't noticed that his shoes were untied, so he fell down on his face right in front of her.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she dropped all her stuff and crouched down. She helped Hunter up by the hand. "I hope you're fine. I know I've taken quite some tumbles like that."

Hunter rubbed his forehead with a big grin. "I'm fine, that doesn't hurt after this jump I did off of a rail. I was passed out for two days after that."

"Well I'd love to hear all about it... I'm sorry but I don't even know your name?"

"Hunter, my name is Hunter." He said as he picked up Donna's sewing machine.

"Well I'm Donna. Happy to meet you." She said as they walked back to the heroes' team together.

The next cast member was already on the Dock, as Donna and Hunter's conversation happened. She was just standing quietly behind them. She was a medium height and quite scrawny. She was pale, and had dark brown hair. Her eyes are big and blue, and she wears small, rectangular glasses. Her dark blue hoodie was pulled up and she was wearing black jeans.

She walked by Chris and took her place near the villains, quietly.

"That would be our next villain: Casey!" Chris announced.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Roxanne asked her newest team mate. The quite teen just nodded her head.

Another boat pulled up to the Dock of Shame and dropped off another teenager. The first thing that they noticed about her was her flaming red hair. It was a really bright cherry color. She walked off the boat with a really big pearly white smile on her face. The slender girl was wearing a really girly purple dress with a pair of brown gladiator sandals.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around confused. "Is this the island with all the w's and a's?"

"If you're looking for Wawanakwa, you're at the right place." Chris said as she walked forward. "Everyone this is another member for the villains' team: Alicia."

"She's a _villain_?" Greg laughed as Alicia skipped over to the villains' team. "What's so evil about you?"

"You'll just have to wait and see silly." Alicia said as she poked Greg's nose. He just looked at her as she hugged Casey tightly.

"I would appreciate it if you'd get off of me." Casey muttered as Alicia continued to hug her.

"WOOOO!" screamed a loud voice. All of the cast mates looked out in confusion. Behind the white cruise ship, on a pair of water skis; was a beautiful girl. Her wavy blonde hair was blowing in the wind as she skied down to the dock. "What's up Total Drama Island!"

She asked as she climbed up to the dock, wringing the water out of her blond hair. She stood in front of the cast mates in a camouflage bikini top and black board bottoms. Her luggage was dropped off the ship a handsome ship driver. She winked at him before walking towards the other teens. The new girl had a light tan and had full, glossy lips and thin brows, she just reached 5'7'' and she was thin and lean.

"And that would be the last member of the heroes' team: Isla!"

"You should really give those boat guys a raise." Isla said with a smile. "He was pretty cool, not a lot of guys know how to do a flying monkey spin with a big cruise ship like that."

"I'll keep that in mind." Chris said, confused on what she meant. "Now that's your team over there."

"Thanks bro," Isla grinned as she picked up her surf board and swung it accidentally, smacking Chris in the face.

Chris just held his nose tightly. "Motherfu-"

The loud honk of a boat rang throughout the island. Another boat was making its way to the island and it happened to have two teenagers on it. But these two didn't have that best friend vibe to it. Actually it was the exact opposite as the gorgeous brunette on it seemed like she was ready to jump off the boat.

The boat came to a stop in front of the Dock of Shame and she quickly stormed down, away from the other passenger on the ship. He was a handsome guy with a nerdy aspect to him. He had dark brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. He was slightly tanned and had a lean build. He was wearing an indigo button shirt, forest green cargo pants, and dark brown slip on shoes. His sunglasses are hanging from his right pocket.

The beautiful brunette was model thin and walked down with such a grace. She had beautiful almond shaped blue eyes, which stood out more with her mascara-black eyelashes. Her brown hair fell in elegant waves. Her wardrobe consisted of a glamorous yellow-red-blue floral dress. She also had on a pair of bright yellow heels and a matching headband.

"C'mon, if I said I want your body now; would you hold it against me?" He asked **(1)**

"Are you seriously using a Britney Spears lyric as a pick up line?" Her face turned away in embarrassment. "I am so glad to finally be off that boat, where I'll hopefully be away from _you_."

"It worked the last time I used it."

"Well I'm glad that you two finally arrived," Chris said with a bored look on his face. "The last two villains: Svetlana and Marvin."

"Who could possibly be that stupid to fall for that?" Svetlana asked, crossing her arms in front of him. "And stop looking at my _boobs_."

"I love that song." Alicia quipped as she danced to her own music.

"I guess that answers my question." Svetlana said walking over to the villains' team.

"You know that's one of my favorite songs." Marvin said, putting his sunglasses on his face. He walked over to Alicia and put his arm over her shoulder.

"You little creep." Svetlana gasped as she stomped over to the villains' team. "You do not flirt with me for hours and then just flirt with someone else."

"So there we have it." Chris turned to the campers. "Standing on this dock are twenty five losers and eventually someone that will be a million dollars richer. So you guys better not make me regret picking you and give me a super dramatic season."

"Oh don't worry about that." Svetlana winked as ran a hand through her waves.

"Now its group picture time." Chris held up a Nikon camera in front of the cast mates. There was a range of action happening in the picture: Astrid was grinning so hard it looked like her cheeks hurt, Kylie was shrugging off Greg's arm, Svetlana was pushing Marvin away from her, Micah and Robby looked really happy together, Isla was crowd surfing over Geoffrey, Avery, and Janelle.

"This is going to be such a good picture to laugh at later." Chris giggled as he looked at the camera. "We'll be back after this commercial break."

* * *

"Well since we already established which one of you are villains and heroes', I don't have waste time sorting you into teams." Chris said as the teen walked behind him into the camp grounds.

"All of you pretty much know that this is the mess hall." Chris stood in front of the Mess hall. "The place where our very own Chef Hatchet will be making you guys food."

"What he calls _food_." Issac muttered under his breath.

The doors of the mess hall were kicked open and out came a tall, muscular dark skin man. He was wearing his signature complete with his apron, which had a suspiciously large red stain on it. Issac and the other teenagers just looked up in fear, as he walked down towards the cast. The teenagers just stepped back as he stepped forward.

"Bunch of chickens." Chef sneered as he looked at all of them. "So you maggots think you're ready for this island. You guys think that you're ready to face the monsters that lie in those woods?"

"Monsters?" Hunter asked. "Dude, I thought we were at summer camp?"

"Let's see if you'll be saying that when you're face to face with Sasquawankwa." Chef said eerily as they followed the tall man into the mess hall.

"Isn't there a trainer we can call if that thing is going out of control?" Geoffrey asked. "Obviously that thing just can't be running around without any supervision."

"Pretty boy! Drop and give me twenty five." Chef yelled as Geoffrey just laughed.

"Um, these are Ralph Lauren blue collection. I don't think so."

Chef stepped up to the well dressed boy and gritted his teeth. Chef was so close that everyone could see a piece of spinach stuck in his gap. "Did you just speak back to me?"

"What about this Chef, I'll give you twenty dollars to avoid push-ups."

"I'll take it." Chef said as he took the bill out of Geoffrey's hand. "I can tell that I'm going to like you. Hey, Skater boy give me twenty."

Hunter just looked confused as he laid down and started doing pushups.

"Well this is the mess hall and if I catch any single one of you in my kitchen, you will die." Chef said as he pointed at the kitchen behind him.

"You wouldn't really kill us, would you?" Astrid asked.

"Oh you don't know what I'm capable of little girl." Chef said ominously as went back into his kitchen, the door slamming with a loud bang.

"So can I get up now?" Hunter asked panting on the ground, surrounded by sweat.

"How many did you do?" Janelle asked, slightly disgusted.

"Five."

"Okay… well onto the next place." Chris announced, gesturing out towards the door.

* * *

"Now this is the most infamous outhouse in all of Canada… the confession Cam." Chris said, showing the cast mates the outhouse. "This outhouse is the one place where you guys can confess your undeniable love for one of these cast mates, you can rant about how you hate this place, and you can plot revenge."

"Or one of you girls can nominate yourselves to a make out session with yours truly." Marvin said with a sly smile as he stood in front of the Confessional.

"Move out of my way. I need to confess about how much you annoy me." Svetlana spat as she shoved the geek out of her way and shut the door.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Svetlana:"So what I think about this place?" Svetlana looked up in thought. "I hate it. Everyone isn't even close to my level of perfection. But I do think that the villain's team is better than the heroes' team. Did you see the losers on that team?" She giggled for a bit. "Well the British guy was sort of hot, so maybe he's not a complete waste."

Marvin:Marvin sat in front of the camera with a big grin. "Svetlana so wants me. Do you see the way she looks at me; all those queen bees are the same." He said with a shrug. "But that red head is freaking hot too. So many girls, so little Marvin."

Alicia: "Oh my god! So like I'm really happy to be here." Alicia said, clapping her hands like a seal. "I just like everyone so far. They've been so nice. But I still don't know where I am? Also I wanted to let Leslie know that if she touches my stuff, I'll make sure to get her hand chopped off." Alicia looked at the camera with a look of seriousness. "But anyways, I have to get out. There's a bunch of cute guys out there."

Issac: "Man, I got twenty dollars out of that dude just to carry his bags." Issac swung the dollar around. "Maybe if I keep doing things for him, I can sucker him out of more money. Dude, I love this island already."

James: "Well my team seems pretty cool. We're all getting along and everyone seems like they can contribute something good to the team." James said. "Now the villains' team, those guys need a physiologist. They have a bunch of huge egos, I just don't know how they'll get anything done."

Isla: Isla just sat back with a grin. "The weather is great out here, the waves are amazing. I don't see what everyone is complaining about. Sure we've got to compete and eliminate each other, but I like to take things a day at a time."

Janelle: "I can't believe I'm finally here. I'm actually on camera right now!" Janelle shrieked. "I'm so happy. So I'm telling all my facebook followers, I'm updating my twitter, I'm making a post on my tumblr. I've got to keep my fans updated. Now I need to figure out more about these guys…"

Kylie: "So what do I think about these people…" Kylie twirled her hair on her finger. "I think they suck. It's like what the hell, these guys are villains? This is the best Chris McLean could come up with? A red headed bimbo, a circus rebel, a nerd with doofy glasses, a klepto, a conceited drama queen, a snob, two fruits, a British giant, and _Greg_." She laughed. "Does he honestly think I'm interested in him… I eat guys like him for breakfast." Kylie sits up and looks into the camera. "Now Ryder, he's cute."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Now before I show you guys to your cabins," Chris lip formed into a wicked smirk. "You will be competing in your first challenge of the season."

Several campers grimaced, at the thought of actually having to work with others. Some clapped in delight. I'm pretty sure you can tell who did what.

"And I'll reveal that challenge right after this commercial break."

* * *

**(1) ****I just really like that song and I always imagine what I would do if a guy really used that line as a pick up line…**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter? Was it Good? Bad? Let me know what you think. Now if I didn't get your character or if I didn't really show your character… remember this is just the first chapter. Things are always bumpy before they get really good. **

**Also just like my previous stories, I'll allow you guys to vote each other off and hopefully decide on challenges. But I need your help this time; I don't have a challenge for the first challenge. So can you guys ****PLEASE GIVE ME CHALLENGE IDEAS****! Thank you! **

**Oh and I'm currently working on a website for the story. I won't reveal that until I'm done with the pages, but it'll be really awesome. **

**So if you have any questions, comments, hate-mail, just tell me!**


	4. Ep2, Pt2: Escape from Wawanakwa Island

I'm so glad that you guys really enjoyed my first chapter. It really meant a lot that you guys liked it. Now I loved the challenge idea for this episode and I'm excited to write it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Escape from Wawawankwa Island**

Now that we're back from that commercial break," Chris said as he gestured at the cast mates. "We were going to explain what the first challenge would be?"

"And that is?" Avery asked. "Another thing on my list of demands, I can't do anything that will cause me physical harm. You know I have to protect this face from any sort of scars."

Both the villains and the heroes groaned and rolled their eyes at the brunette's request. She just looked back at the other teens. "Seriously? Do you want to see this perfect face become dirty or damaged?"

"I'd like to damage it right about now." Roxanne grumbled.

"Well Avery, we'll take your list under consideration." Chris said as he took the list from her. She walked away with a smile and Chris ripped it up into a million pieces, the wind drifting the pieces away.

"So what's our challenge?" Harper asked. "Hopefully it's a good game of football."

"You do know that football here mean pigskin and tackling?" Gary said cautiously looking at the other team.

"Oh I forgot that that's what you Americans call that game. I was talking about the original football."

"Forget that!" Greg interrupted the two athletes. "You two can kick a ball like two fairies all you want, but I play the real football. The one where you pound someone until you cause internal bleeding."

"On the other hand, I'll pass." Harper shook his head.

"Well lucky for you, today's challenge has nothing to do with football or any sport actually. Unless you call running away for your life a sport?"

The teenagers stared at each other when they read the words "run for your lives". Knowing Chris Mclean, that probably meant that one of them would be dead by the end of the day.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm comfortable with the thought of running for my life." Samantha quipped as she stared at the handsome host nervously.

"Well we obviously can't kill you guys," Chris smiled. "Something about it being inhuman, whatever. But we'll do the next best thing, we're going to sick Chef Hatchet at you guys until he finds every single one of you."

"What exactly are you people paying that man?" Geoffrey asked.

"Oh we're giving him a limited edition _Paula Dean _deep fryer."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Geoffrey: "A deep fryer?" the handsome teenager questioned himself. "Chef is going to hunt us down so that he can get a deep fryer. Now I've seen everything."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"And since we're going all out this season, all of you guys will be getting a wardrobe change." Chris said as he pulled out two bags from behind him, from thin air. "That's right, you guys will be rocking the infamous jailhouse stripes."

Chris pulled out a black and white jumpsuit, complete with tiny hat and white shoes.

"Oh my god, now I get to look like Lady Gaga in _Telephone_." Astrid clapped with excitement. Unfortunately she was the only one that seemed that excited.

"Stripes were _so_ last season." Svetlana deadpanned.

"Do you have something a little bit more flattering? Preferably Lavender?" Avery asked.

"These are just so black and white? Where's the color? The personality!" Donna ranted as she held the fabric between her hand.

"Well I'm happy to know that you guys love your new clothes so much. It were donated to us by the crazy inmates at Point Of No Return penitentiary."

"So does that explain the weird stain on mines?" Issac asked, as he looked at it awkwardly. The teens looked at the stain on Isaac's outfit. It was a weird purple-blue mold on it.

"Well enough about the creepy stain," Chris waved his hand at himself. "That thing is taking my screen time. Now you guys have ten minutes to change before the challenge begins. Boys at the tent to my right, girls on the left one."

The teens separated into their respected genders and walked to there tents.

"Marvin, the boys one is to the right." Chris said as the brunette guy snapped his fingers and sulked over to his tent.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Donna: "So I accessorized my outfit just a bit." Donna said as she gestured to the front of her outfit. The eccentric designer had drawn Chinese symbols in the white spaces of her jailbird outfit. She had also placed black feather shoulder pads on her shoulders. " You know just had to include a bit of my Donna flair to it."

Greg: "Man, is this place filled with pansies or what?" Greg asked as he leaned back in the confessional. "First of all, I've been to Juvie… never once did I have to wear a stupid striped outfit. I feel like some sort of lovey dovey pop singer. And then they made me change with that fairy Van. I swear he was staring at my junk or something. I think it's this stupid outfit."

Van: "I swear if I have to hear another idiotic comment from Greg's mouth, I will collect an army of red ants and not only place them in his bed, but in everything he owns." Van threatened. "It's not like I'm even interested in him, I like a guy with brains; not just hot abs."

Issac: Issac looked around, almost as if he was scared to say something. "Don't say anything confession cam, but I think this mold is _alive_." He said pointing down at his suspicious stain, with a scared look on his face.

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Well don't you guys look like a cute bunch of criminals." Chris grinned as he sat in his lounge chair. "I feel like I should play _Smooth Criminal _or something."

The teenagers just groaned looking down at their matching outfits.

"Nothing better than a MJ song to make everything better." Effy said as she busted out doing Michael Jackson's famous crouch gab.

"So as you guys may or may have not noticed, this is jail." Chris waved to a structure that hadn't been there a couple of minutes ago. It was a row of indivual cells, which looked disgusting and one was even covered in blood. "This is not somewhere you'll wanna be."

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Roxanne said from the crowd. "Isn't that the whole point of Cops and Robbers?"

Chris glared at her. "Well obviously some of the viewers at home wouldn't have gotten that. Also no one can hide under the water a la LeShawna, that's one of the things I promised Chef. So if I as much as see you near the water, you're out."

"Well do we at least get a ten second head start?" Robby asked.

"Actually, yes you do." Chris said and all of the teen sighed in relief. "But only ten seconds, which actually begun as soon as I said the word Actually, so now it's more like six seconds."

All of the campers scattered away, expect for Alicia; who was running around in circles.

"I hope you know that you should actually run away from here." Chris said, lowering his sunglasses to give her a bored look.

"Really, I just thought that the challenge was suppose to be us running around like chickens."

"No… That's not the challenge."

"Oh," Alicia said as she looked around. "Well I guess that means I should find out what this challenge is about."

"Yeah, you should go do that." Chris watched the red head walk away, looking as confused as she did.

* * *

"Today would have been such an awesome day to go to the park or have a picnic." Astrid skipped in front of her two team mates, Effy and Rodger. The three had found each other after everyone had spilt up.

"Well at least we get to enjoy the heat and stuff." Effy shrugged. "Although these prison clothes do not let a girl breath, I'm dying under this. What about you Adger?"

"Yeah, it's a bit too Elvis's _Jailhouse rock_" for me." Adger mumbled and Effy grinned.

"You actually made a joke; and a musical one at that." Effy patted the taller teenager on the back. "I think I'm going to like you."

"Well I'm just glad that we're on the same team and not on the icky villain's team." Astrid said turning back to her team mates. "Did you see how mean they were!"

"Well I guess that's the point of being a villain." Effy said, "But heroes' are way better than villains."

"Totally. We're like really friendly and nice and just not mean." Astrid counted off reasons off her fingers. "And oh my effing gosh! Was that leprechaun?"

"A leprechaun? Astrid, are you okay?" Effy asked as her team mate ran off after something. "I really don't think you saw a leprechaun."

"I swear I saw it. I bet it's really sweet and nice."

"Or it can be evil, like the leprechaun in that movie with Jennifer Aniston." Adger mumbled as Effy's eye grew wide. "Astrid, get back here!"

The two teens followed the brunette towards a large tree in the Wawanakwa woods. Effy and Adger didn't even notice how they'd gotten into the woods.

"Guys! I saw it climb into this tree!" Astrid pointed up at the tree, practically jumping out of her too big jailhouse sneakers. "It scurried away from me, but he won't get away from me."

"Astrid, I really doubt you saw a-"

Astrid looked up at the tree. "He's probably taunting me, laughing that he has his lucky charms hidden. Adger get over here!"

The taller teen walked over to Astrid, with a look of concern on his face. Astrid jumped up on his shoulders and tried reaching the nearest branch, it was just in her fingertips.

"C'mon Adger tippy-toe." Astrid groaned as she stretched up.

"I'm doing the best I can." He said as Astrid pushed his hair into his face. Effy just looked at him with sympathy as Astrid gripped the tree branch. "Do you have it?"

"Yeah! That leprechaun is mine!"

"I really hope that she doesn't get hurt."

"Why?" Effy asked, looking to see the green leaves shake as Astrid climbed up.

"Because she'll cry and Chef will find _us_." Adger said as he stuffed his hands into his jeans.

Effy was about to protest but after thinking it over, he was right.

"I found it!" Astrid yelled as her two teammates looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Alicia ran around the campground, trying to find somewhere to hide. There were no cabins, the mess hall was locked (with metal chain and padlock), and the confessional seemed to be occupied.

So what could the red head do? She kept on running around, hoping that at least hide her from Chef. "Oh my god! Why is there no where to hide?" She asked herself as she held onto a tree to catch her breath, her bright red hair falling over her face. "I really don't like this game."

A loud yell rang through out the island. It shook the trees, the bird flying out of them.

"Earthquake!" Alicia screamed running into the woods, arm waving in the air.

She had to find somewhere to hide, she didn't want to be the first person caught.

What if the team lost because of her? They would hate her and eliminate her. She would have to get on that dingy boat and go over to where ever it is that it goes.

She was running so blindly that she had smacked into something hard. Alicia dropped to the ground from the impact.

"Alicia?"

Alicia rubbed her head as her vision came back to her, sitting across from her was Marvin. He was grinning at her, wincing every time he touched his forehead. "What were you running from?"

"I thought that Chef was coming after me." She said smiling at him. "I guess I was just being paranormal or something."

"I think you mean paranoid."

"Yeah well I'm just glad that I found someone else." Alicia said as she flipped her hair to one side. "I was starting to think I was alone on this island."

"Well I'm certainly happy that you found me." Marvin said as he got up to his feet, his hand outreached towards her. "Because I can't think of anyone else I would like to spend my day with."

Alicia felt her cheek warm up as she took his hand. He was boyishly cute with his messy brown hair and big brown eyes, and Alicia couldn't help but fall for his way with words.

"Where are you Ginger?"

Alicia eyes grew wide as Marvin pulled her behind a tree. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"Be quiet, he'll go away." Marvin mouthed to her as he looked over the side of the tree. Chef was standing in the middle of clearing where they had been talking just a couple of seconds ago.

"Now I know you maggots are out there!" Chef yelled looking around, "Why not make it easier for you and just give yourselves up!"

Alicia looked around for a way out. Either she could run away and leave Marvin to get caught, or she could get a distraction. She looked over at the cute nerd next to her.

"Marvin."

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, looking at the red head confused.

Alicia gave Marvin a light kiss on the cheek. His entire face getting a bright red color, a boyish smirk on his face. Then she pushed her teammate from behind the tree, his face contorting in confusion.

"Got'cha!" screamed the muscular man as he grabbed Marvin by the collar of his shirt. "I thought I was gonna get red head but I guess you'll have to do."

"B-But, I-" Marvin stumbled as he looked around in confusion. What the hell had just happened?

He turned his head back to see Alicia's head sticking out from behind the tree. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she mouthed "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Marvin: "Did that really just happen?" He asked himself, grabbing his hair frustrated. "But she is so hot, so I guess it's alright. But I need to start keeping my head in game and not on _other_ things."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Do you see him?"

"Nope, the coast is clear!"

Samantha and James were hiding from Chef together, and the two heroes' were getting along pretty well.

"It is really hot today. I would think that being in the middle of nowhere in Canada, we'd at least be away from this crazy heat." Samantha said as she fanned herself to no avail.

"And that these things are made of polyester doesn't help either."

Samantha giggled as she sat behind a large oak tree. It was better than running around like a chicken without it's head in this heat.

"I'm really happy to be in team with you." She confessed to James, who sat down next to her. "Because I don't think I'd be able to handle those villains."

"Don't worry about them." James laughed as he laid back in the grass. "Don't let them mess with you."

Samantha plucked some of the grass around her. "It was really sweet of you to tell that guy off. That doesn't really happen to me a lot."

"You're welcome. He had no right to have done that." James said looking up at her. "You have a different sense of style, I actually think it's cute."

Samantha looked at him, shocked. He had actually said that she dresses cute. Her inner happiness disappeared as soon as she saw a certain villain walking around. He had cut his jailhouse shirt so that it was falling off his shoulder. His eyes looking directly at the two heroes'.

"Now if it isn't Nancy Drew." He smiled. "Aren't you burning up in that stuffy outfit?"

"I'm actually okay, thank you." Samantha said, looking down at the ground.

James couldn't stand to see this for one more second. "Dude, can't you just leave her alone?"

"The name is Van and c'mon, it's my job to make fun of you guys." Van smirked, folding his arms. "It's not fault you guys are such easy targets."

"Look I don't give a crap. Leave her alone or next time, you'll have to deal with me. I hate that you think because you're a villain, you guys are just aloud to say whatever crap you want to say."

Van's face dropped in shock. He couldn't believe this guy was telling him off.

"Now if you don't mind, me and my friend have better thing to do." James said patting him on the shoulder, gesturing to Samantha. The blonde got up and gave Van a smirk.

"I can't believe you did that, James." Samantha said, shocked.

"I told you, you just have to stick up to them." James turned around. "Also, I'm going to start calling you Sam, Samantha is too long."

Samantha's face turned from a bright smile to a frown in a second as an black shadow covered the both of them.

"Sam, the nickname isn't that bad." James grinned, turning around to get hit with Chef's hard midsection. "_Ooooh_, darn it."

* * *

"Three campers down already and it's only fifteen minutes." Chris's voice screeched over the island. "At this rate, we'll be done before sunset."

"I wonder who the idiots that got caught were?" Greg smirked as he walked beside Kylie. "I swear if it was any villians, their asses are out of here."

Kylie didn't understand how she'd gotten stuck with Greg, but all she knew was that she wanted nothing more but to get the hell away from him.

"So I'm guessing that you don't talk much?" Greg asked, looking back at the green eyed beauty. "But I'm perfectly fine with that."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you are, but I do talk."

Greg turned around confused. "You actually said something. So you're not like mute or something."

"Nope, I actually talk." Kylie said, walking up to him. "But you show consider being quiet at times."

"And you're feisty." Greg said as he stepped towards her. Kylie took a step back and she could feel her back against a tree. "I like that."

Greg pushed Kylie wavy hair over her shoulder and lifted her chin with his hand.

"You're really hot babe, " He said leaning his lips down on her neck. Kylie pushed him back. "What gives?"

"Why don't we play a little game?" Kylie said, running her finger on his mid-section. "I'll hide and you seek."

"Why would I do that?" Greg asked, panning her.

"Because I'm pretty sure you'll like the prize." Kylie said seductively as Greg smirked as turned around against a tree. "Are you ready?"

"Of I can't wait. One." Greg started counting as Kylie looked around for somewhere to hide. She didn't want to have to deal with Greg again. "Are you still out there?"

"Of course, just waiting for you." Kylie gagged as she lied. She started freaking out until she looked down towards the lake. Near the shore was a boat house, she could surely escape him there.

Kylie ran down to the boathouse as fast as she could, hearing Greg's voice grow distant. She ran into the boathouse and closed the door behind her, she turned around and screamed. In front of her was Ryder, with a fishing rod.

"What are you doing in here?" Kylie asked as she pushed him. "And put that down."

"Woah? You talk?" Ryder asked putting down the rod, a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. I talk." Kylie said as she looked out the dusty gray window. "I really hope that creep doesn't find me."

"What? Chef was after you?" Ryder said, his eyebrows raising.

"No. Not that creep, I was talking about Greg." Kylie said, shaking her head. "It's like he's a freaking leech. What's your excuse for being here?"

"Hiding from Chef. What better place." Ryder said, holding his arms out.

"Kylie?" They could hear a voice calling out. "Where are you babe?"

"_Crap_" she hissed as she ducked under the window, Ryder ducked next to her.

"Why don't you just tell him that you don't want him?"

"Because that takes too much work," Kylie said looking over at him. "You have to explain and break his heart. Not that I don't enjoy that."

Greg kept walking towards the boat house when a stream of water knocked him over.

"What the fu-" Greg yelled before being grabbed by Chef. "I was looking for my girl, Chef!"

"That's not my problem muscle head." Chef said, smacking him behind the head. "Now it's time to go to your cell."

"Yeah, Whatever." Greg muttered as Chef turned his head over to the window of the boathouse, where Kylie and Ryder were watching everything.

Ryder knocked Kylie over before Chef could have seen them, his body laying over hers.

* * *

Hunter decided that his best bet was walking beside Donna. Not because she was pretty and well dressed, but because she wasn't boring. She was actually really fun.

"You know you're being really quiet back there." Donna called back, snapping Hunter back from his thoughts. "I'm about to talk to the squirrels or something."

"You can talk to squirrels?"

"No silly." Donna giggled, playfully slapping his arm. "Although that would be pretty _awesome_."

"Well why don't we play a little game?" Hunter asked, scratching his head for an idea. "Why don't we just ask each other questions, something to pass the time."

"Okay, why don't I start." Donna said with a grin. "Where did you come from?"

"San Diego, California. You?" Hunter said until he was grabbed by shoulders.

"I'm from California too. I'm a Los Angeles girl." Donna screamed, excited. "Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"That maybe we were meant to be friends. I believe a lot in destiny, you know." Donna smirked as she continued walking. "Just like I know that something great will happen today?"

"How do you know that?" Hunter asked as Donna skipped in front of him.

"Because of my sixth sense." She admitted before falling into the earth in front of the skater. Hunter immediately crouched down to the ground, looking into the hole. Did he just see one of his teammates die? Why couldn't it have been one of the more _annoying_

people?

"Donna! ARE YOU ALIVE?" He yelled into the hole. "I really hope you aren't dead."

"I'm not dead, Hunter." Her energetic voice echoed from the hole. "My knee does hurt though."

Hunter's face brightened up. "What's down there? Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. I just think I fell into the sewers."

"I'm going to go get help!" Hunter yelled, looking around for a cameraman or something.

"No. Come down here." Donna encouraged him. "If you go get help, Chef will grab you and he won't believe you that I'm down here and I'll probably become a skeleton down here."

"You got a point there." Hunter agreed with the designer. "Well watch out. Here I come!"

He jumped into the hole but instead of landing on his feet, he landed straight on his face.

"I take it, you're not good at landing on your feet?"

Hunter opened his eyes to see Donna looking at him, sideways. Her brown wavy hair falling off the side.

"I guess so." Hunter groaned as Donna helped wipe the dirt off of him, even shaking the dirt out of his hair. "Thanks."

"Anything for the guy that dives into a hole for me." Donna said, bumping into him. "Now I say we follow this tunnel to wherever it'll take us.

"Are you sure Donna?" he questioned her.

"Of course. My sixth sense is tingling."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Hunter: Hunter had his face resting on his hand, his face seemed to be pondering something important. "I'm trying to understand if Donna really has a sixth sense, or if she's lying. Because if she has a sixth sense, I think it's messed up."

Donna: The brunette was looking around with a huge smile on her face. "I don't really have a sixth sense. But you won't tell Hunter that right?" She looked at the camera seriously.

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Just great, _more _mud." Svetlana complained to herself as she maneuvered around the woods by herself. Somehow in the scuffle of people running away from Chef, she'd ended up by herself.

"No I couldn't have used one of those idiots in my team." She cursed herself. "Good going Svetlana, you keep this up and you'll be sure to be at the bottom of the totem pole."

She completely hated this challenge: the clothes were hideous and itchy. She was burning up under the heavy fabric.

Svetlana looked up to see the sun through the thick green leaves. She hadn't see another human being for over an hour. She hadn't even see an animal yet, and these were the _woods_.

"Why can't Chef just find me already?" She asked herself as she leaned against a tree. "I'd at least be in a cell with somewhere to sit."

Svetlana felt something sliding on her arm. The queen bee started whimpering and started slapping her arms, as if she had ants all over her. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw what was on her arm: a vine.

"Why the hell are there vines in the woods?" She complained, stomping her foot. "I hate this place already."

"You aren't the only one."

Svetlana looked around confused. She hadn't just said that. Was the woods making her go crazy? She really didn't want to end up like Tarzan, she always wanted to be Jane.

"I'm over here." She heard again, but this time she could make out a British accent. In front of her, a handsome teenage boy was smirking at her. His light blue eyes shining even though the sun was barely coming through the leaves. "And you look like you're having a bloody time."

"I hate anything that has to do with me getting dirty." Svetlana complained as she looked down at her shoes. "Have you had any good luck?"

"Well that bloke hasn't gotten me yet." Harper smiled as he stepped closer to her. "So I guess I must be doing something right."

"You know we're not really suppose to be talking right now." Svetlana teased as she walked a bit further from the jock. "What would your team mate think if they saw you talking to a villain?"

"They would probably be pissed off." he said as he followed after her. "But wouldn't the villain's be just as angry."

"Probably worst. They'd call me a traitor or something." Svetlana grinned, her blue eyes meeting his. "But they wouldn't dare because I'd get them kicked off, the moment they annoy me."

"Well I wouldn't want to get on your bad side then,"

"Damn Straight." Svetlana said as she walked beside Harper.

* * *

Issac and Chad sat on the steps leading to the Dock of Shame. Geoffrey stood in front of them, with an interesting proposition.

"Gentlemen, I have an offer for the two of you." Geoffrey said as he paced in front of them. "I would like to hire the two of you."

"Hire us?" Chad asked. "Like pay us money?"

"I think that's what it means to hire." Geoffrey pointed out. "And yes, I would like to pay you guys money."

"For what exactly?" Issac asked, leaning back on the steps. "Cause this sounds too good to be true."

"I just want to make sure that things go my way on this island." The preppy boy said with a devious smile. "So if that means voting along with me, or losing a challenge on purpose. You'd pretty much do it."

"I don't really know if I like the sound of that bloke."

"What's not to like?" Issac asked. "All we have to do is vote the same person as him and we'll win sweet cash. I'm in."

"What about you, Chad?" Geoffrey asked, lowering his black aviators to look at the British boy in the eyes. "Are you with us or against us?"

"I guess I'm in but I swear the moment that I smell something fishy, I'm out."

Issac looked at the weird stain on his shirt. "Oh, I think you're talking about the stain. I've tried everything and it still smells like that."

"He wasn't talking about that." Geoffrey said disgusted. "Now put that away, it's making me want to throw up."

"How do you think I feel?" Issac agreed, putting down his arm. "I'm the only that has to walk around with it and I think it's getting _bigger_."

"I would get that blimey checked up if I was you." Chad said, laughing at Issac's hurt face.

"What are you guys up too?" shrieked a slightly high voice, making the three guys jerk their heads up.

Walking down the steps was Avery, in a baggy, ripped, dirty prisoner outfit. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun and she looked as if she'd gotten into a fight with a grisly bear and she beat it.

"What happened to you?" Geoffrey asked as she walked down the stairs. "You look horrible."

"I just avoided Chef." She said as she plopped down next to Isaac, her nose contouring. "What the hell smells like that?"

"Issac's moldy sweater." Chad said, laughing.

"Don't talk about her like that." Issac hissed. "She can hear you."

"Wait, Avery didn't you just say that you avoided Chef." Geoffrey said, looking at the out of breath girl. "Are you sure that he didn't follow you?"

"Postive, pretty boy." Avery teased. "I ran into a couple of heroes so he's probably chasing them now."

"That's pretty smart gorgeous." Chad winked at her.

Avery stuck her fingers into her throat and pretended to gag. "Now getting back to business, there must be a reason why three completely different people were having a secret meeting?"

"Nothing was happening?" Issac nervously ran his hand through his hand. "It's not like we were talking about eliminations. Maybe we were talking about… how hot some of the girls here are."

"THERE YOU ARE!" boomed a voice as all four of them snap their heads up. It was a mud covered Chef Hatchet. His teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed on Avery. "You're going to pay for making me dirty my vintage police outfit."

"Well I'll catch you guys later." Avery screamed as she ran down the stairs. Issac followed quickly behind her, his moldy sleeve waving in the air.

"Issac! What the hell man!" Chad yelled before being toppled over by a shot from Chef's ice cold water gun.

Geoffrey looked down at his withering teammate. His eyes looking up at Chef's angry eyes, the man pumping his water gun and aiming it at the well dressed teenager.

"I'll take it that I can't give you a twenty to stop you from hitting me with that water?"

"I would gladly take the money, but Chris told me not too. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." Geoffrey said as he put his hands over his face as Chef doused him in ice cold water.

* * *

**Confessional**

Avery: The brunette sat in the booth, with a big grin on her face. "So maybe I didn't exactly escape Chef. Maybe I actually decided to lead Chef to those losers so that they could get eliminated and I could win the challenge for the villains." Avery shrugged. "Or maybe I didn't. Who knows?"

Geoffrey: A completely drenched Geoffrey sat in the confessional. "I swear Chris McLean will pay for this. Look at my hair!" The teenager picked up at wet strand. "Do you know how much product I use? This isn't over! I promise you that!" He fold his arms and scolded like a five year old.

Issac: "What was I suppose to do? Lose just because that dude is paying me?" Issac looked at the camera. "I think not and Shirley told me if I got her wet, she'd make sure that I'd pay." Issac holds up the moldy sleeve, which not is taking up most of the forearm. "That's Shirley and she really does talk." He looked at the mold and back up at the camera. "Save me please." He mouths at the camera.

Harper: "You know she's not half bad." He said with a sly smirk. "Alright so she's a villain but that doesn't mean I can't talk or _look_ at her." He thinks over what he just said. "Okay, so maybe I won't tell the others that I'm talking to her."

**End of confessional**

* * *

Robby considered himself to be in luckiest position any guy would want to find themselves in. He had found himself in the middle of two gorgeous girls and they were lost in the middle of the woods. What more could a teenage guy ask for?

"Are you sure that you know where we're going?" Janelle asked Micah. "I really hope you do because my fans are really looking forward to my face and I doubt there's cameras out here."

"I'm sure we'll find the coast soon and from there, find camp will be a breeze." Micah said with a shrug as she pushed aside a branch. Robby flashed her a handsome smile as he ducked under the branch. Unfortunately she had forgotten about Janelle, so she let go of the branch, only for it to hit her straight in the face. A loud _**SMACK**_ turned Robby and Micah around.

"Ahhh!" Janelle screamed, holding her nose. "My nose, my perfect nose."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that." Micah said, running back to her fallen team mate. "Are you okay?"

"Please tell me it's not broken." Janelle cried as she tried to touch it but winced at the pain. "Oh my god, I'm going to look like Elephant man."

"I doubt you'll look like that." Robby said, holding up her chin. "Now let me see the damage."

Janelle let go of her nose and showed it off to him. Her nose was purple and it looked like it was going to start swelling. It was not a pretty sight. Robby and Micah at each other, eyes wide open.

"Is it that bad?" The red head's eyes started to water. "Now that Kristen will make fun of me and I'll be the loser of Seattle."

"It doesn't look bad. Not at all." Robby lied. "I think you look beautiful, you just need some ice and it'll be all better."

Janelle just blushed as Robby helped her up. "My head is spinning. Robby, do you think that you can carry me? I'm only ninety-five pounds."

"Sure." Robby said, flashing his winning smile. "We wouldn't want you passing out, would we?"

"No we wouldn't" Micah said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman Robby." Janelle praised the handsome teenager as he held her in his arms. "And you're so buff, do you work out?"

"Captain of my school's football team."

Janelle giggled. "I can already tell that you're going to be one of my favorites."

"Micah, you coming?" Robby asked, looking back at the gorgeous blonde.

The blonde just followed behind the two. Janelle's giggles irking Micah's nerves.

* * *

"And down goes two more villains, I guess Geoffrey and Chad couldn't avoid Chef's ice cold blast." Chris's voice blasted throughout the island. "You villains better step it up because do you really want the heroes to win the first challenge?"

"Damn!" Roxanne muttered to herself as she walked around, looking for one of her team mates. She'd take anyone right now, even that idiot Issac. She walked around the campground, cause she knew it'd be the safest place to be.

Why would you ask? Because everyone else is out in woods so this would be the last place Chef would look for anyone.

"He told me off!" She heard a voice coming from the steps of the mess hall. "Me? No one tells Vander LaPlante off."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Roxanne asked in a creepy older lady voice. "Instead of acting crazy, go get Granny some Prune juice."

"Prune juice? Why would you want Prune juice?" Vander asked, looking around. Roxanne had to hold her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughs.

"Because Granny needs to take a piss."

Van rolled his eyes. "You can come out now Roxanne."

Roxanne came around the front of the Mess hall where the blue eyed boy was sitting, depressed. "What's wrong fairy princess?"

"That boy James told me off." Vander said shaking his head. "All because I was making fun of that girl who dresses like Nancy Drew. It's not my fault, she's an easy target."

"And you think you didn't deserve to be told off?" Roxanne asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No…" Van thought before rolling his eyes. "Okay, I deserved it. It's just that no one has ever told me off like that before."

"Well there's always a first for everything." Roxanne insisted as she looked through the dirty Mess Hall windows. The place was cleared, she didn't see any red lasers or medieval devices.

"And you know what's the funny part." Van said walking up the Mess hall steps. "I found that kind of hot."

"That's kind of kinky, you know."

"What? He was hot when he was angry." Van bit his lip. "I wonder if he's single."

"And gay?"

"Yeah, that's too." Van agreed, looking at his team mate with curiosity. "What are you up too?"

"Are you up for a little mischief?" Roxanne said as she pulled out a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it in the lock. She shook it a little bit and the lock sprung open. "Are you in or out?"

"You know dying wasn't one of the things I wanted to do today."

"But wouldn't it take your mind away from the hot guy that told you off" Roxanne smile, batting her eyes like a little girl.

"I guess, but if we go down its your fault."

"Of course." Roxanne said grabbing his hand and running into the Mess Hall.

* * *

**Confessional**

Micah: "I know it's my fault. I broke her nose and everything but why does she have to act so helpless?" Micah asked herself. "It's like she's all over Robby. I don't like that's a really cute look on a girl."

Janelle: "Oh my god! Isn't he so handsome?" Janelle asked, her eyes twinkling. "And he carried me! Me! I swear he must think I'm hot." Janelle winked at the camera. "But don't worry Micah, I'll definitely help find you someone. What about Adger?"

Roxanne: Roxanne's eyebrows were raised. "Operation Sticky Fingers is underway. Now I have an accomplice, so I can't really get in that much trouble. There must be a reason why Chef is so uptight about his kitchen and I will find out."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Isla and Gary sat in the sand on Wawanakwa beach. They watched the crystal blue water hit the shore. It was better than running around on a hot day, like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"I wonder what our other teammates are up too?" Gary asked as he laid back in the sun. His shirt was rolled up, showing off his well defined arms.

"Dude, I don't know but there like probably fighting with the villains right now." Isla said as she grinned at Gary. "That's why we're going to sit back and relax."

"Are you sure that this is a good strategy?"

"Isn't Chef running all over the island?"

"Yeah?"

"So that means he won't have time to search the beaches." Isla said, lowering his sunglasses. "Now I wish I had my board, those waves are so sweet."

"I always wanted to learn how to surfboard," Gary said with a big grin. "Then I'll really have my Matthew McConaughey impression."

"You know I met him once and he really does act like that."

"Drums and all?" Gary asked.

"Drums and all." Isla repeated. "But he's a pretty chill dude."

"Ahhhh! They heard screaming from behind them and running towards the ocean was Effy, Adger and Astrid, all surround by bees. Their three teammates running into the water.

Gary and Isla ran towards where they were being washed up onto shore. Effy was gasping for air. Adger and Astrid shaking the water off of them.

"Are you guys okay?" Gary asked as he helped Effy up.

"Dude, why was an army of bees chasing you guys?" Isla asked as she ruffled Adger floppy wet hair.

"Why don't you ask Astrid?" Effy gasped as she poured water out of her headphones.

"Okay, how was I suppose to know that there was a hive up there?" Astrid shrugged. "But I will find that leprechaun!"

"Leprechaun?" Isla asked, looking at Effy and Adger.

"Don't ask." Adger mumbled before his eyes grew wide. "Um, we should go."

"What?" Astrid asked him. "Speak up Adger."

"Chef!" The tall teen yelled before running away from the others. They all looked towards the far end of the beach where Chef was stomping towards them, water blasting towards them.

* * *

**That's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I'm sorry for the wait time but school was getting hectic so I had to step away from the story for a bit. But here's a brand new review. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the challenge. Panda Reaper, thank you for the challenge idea. Now there's a bunch of cliffhangers but I left them like that because the next chapter will be a good juicy one. **

**Also you guys probably saw that one review and I have to say thank you to whoever wrote it, because that person made me want to write more of the story and actually give you guys a better story. So thank you mysterious person. **

**Oh and I really hope I did your characters justice but remember that I'm just starting so if anything's bumpy, please forgive. **

**Until next time, my fellow writers. **


	5. Ep2, Pt3: Chef's Jailhouse Rock

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This is what seriously keeps me going. **

**Pretty much, I see you guys really are enjoying the drama and if anyone knows that, I promise you it's me. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Chef's Jailhouse Rock**

Alicia wiped the dirt from her cheek. It was totally going to mess up her perfect rosy cheeks that she worked really hard to get every morning. Well her cheeks were going to be sacrificed for her sure to work plan. She just needed some idiots to walk over.

The redhead just threw her shovel over to side of the huge pit that she had just dug up. She pulled herself out of the hole and cleaned the knees of her prison outfit. Alicia couldn't help but smile at how well she made a perfect ditch.

She did feel bad about throwing Marvin under the bus like that, but she didn't want to be the first person out. That was like being the loser and there was no way Alicia Andrews was going to be that loser.

"Ahhh!" she could hear screams coming towards her. "I can't believe that he found us!"

"Crap!" Alicia hissed as she hadn't finished her ditch. "What do I do?"

The running was coming up faster and she didn't want to get caught so she ran behind one of the trees. She peeked over the side to see two heroes running towards the ditch.

"Woo, why is there a ditch in the middle of the woods?" Effy asked as she skidded to a stop, directly in front of it. "I bet you that this is just one of Chef's booby traps."

"Well we didn't fall for it." Gary grinned, as he looked around. "Who said that we weren't smart?"

"Someone said that?"

"_Yeah_." Gary nodded. "The villains say it all the time. But Ha! Look who's not in the hole!"

"Well that's all good and all, but where did Isla, Astrid and Adger go?"

"Astrid was just behind us."

Effy shook her head. "Astrid is out in those woods by herself. With wolves, bears, man-eating squirrels."

"Man-eating _squirrels_?" Alicia asked aloud, before holding her hand to her mouth.

"I give her two hours top before she gets eaten." Effy said, face in her palm; not noticing that it wasn't Gary that had asked that question. "It's a shame too, because she really wants to find that leprechaun."

"GUYS!" screamed a familiar voice as they looked at the direction of the voice. Running at full speed was Astrid, hands flaying in the air. She didn't seem to stop running, even after seeing her friends. So instead of stopping, she ran into Effy and Gary; all three of them toppling into the ditch.

Alicia gave a little happy dance, before walking over the hole.

"Astrid!" Effy yelled as she pushed Astrid arm out of her face. "Why did you keep running? Now we're stuck in this ditch!"

"I didn't know there was a ditch here!" Astrid yelled, as Gary's leg laid across her face.

"Man, the villains are never going to let this go." Gary muttered as he tried to sit up straight.

"Hi guys." Alicia's perky voice called down to them. "I can't believe that the ditch actually worked!"

"What do you mean?" Effy asked, looking up at the smiling red head.

"Well I sort of dug the hole." Alicia said, clapping her hands. "And it really sucked. Like I had to shovel and sometimes the dirt would come back in. It was like so hard."

"So this wasn't one of Chef's traps?" Gary asked, actually impressed.

"Nope. All mines and now I'm sorry but I'm going to have to scream really loud so that Chef can find you guys."

"Man this blows." Effy said, resting her head against the dirt wall.

Alicia smirked, before giving out a loud scream. She ran away but hide behind a tree to see Chef show up the ditch and take all three heroes away. Although Chef had a confused look on his face and kept asking "Where in the world did that ditch come from?".

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Alicia: "Did you see that!" Alicia clapped happily. "I dug that hole and I got them stuck. Ha! I knew that I could make it. But it was so hard, like I had to know how to use a shovel."

Gary: Gary shook his head. "We got caught because of Alicia. Do you know how hard to believe that is. I guess we under estimated her, although I did just have to save her from this confessional. Apparently she didn't know to push the door."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Um… why are you following me?" Avery asked, turning around to see Issac talking to himself. "You know that there's a lot more people on this island than just me."

"No can do." Issac said as he walked beside the brunette. "Anyways we're villains. We should stick together. Be all one with each other."

"That sounds gross." Avery rolled her eyes. "That and I don't want to be all friends with you. I want all of you eliminated so I can win a million dollars. "

"That was harsh, girl." Issac looked at her as if he was about to cry. His brown eyes welting as he started sniffling.

"Are you really about to cry?" Avery asked, looking a tinge remorseful.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." Issac's playful smile raised onto his face, pushing Avery's shoulder.

"You're such an idiot." Avery walked away from the playful thief. "Now can you leave me alone. I have to avoid getting caught so that I can win this challenge, something you clearly won't."

"Who said?" Issac asked. "I've got Shirley and she said that you're such a stuck up you-know-what."

"_What_?"

"You don't really want me to repeat that do you?"

"Issac, that is a freaking stain!" Avery yelled at her team member. "How the hell is it talking?"

"I don't know, but you're pissing her off." Issac's eyes grew wide. "Now Shirley, I can't let you talk to her like that."

Avery had enough from "Shirley", so she grabbed Issac's shirt and ripped it off of him (showing off slight six pack and muscular biceps).

"You want to know what I think about Shirley?" Avery asked as she looked at the stain. "I just think it's a creepy, figment of your imagination!"

"Well, you're just an annoying little brat!" a shrieking female voice yelled. Avery looked around confused until she looked down at the stain. It seemed to have formed a lips and sounded like Fran Drescher. "Now get away from my Issac, he's all mine! Mine I tell you!"

Avery's olive skin turned white as paper and her hands were shaking. "Ahhhh!" she screamed as she threw the jacket over the cliff that they were walking by.

"Issac!" The stain shrieked before the jacket hit the water. Issac and Avery just looked over the edge to see the jacket sink into the water.

"It talked." Avery turned to the shirtless boy next to her. "It actually talked. You weren't lying."

"You thought I was lying?" Issac lip curled up in a smirk. "Usually you'd be right, but I was actually being honest this time."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this cute moment, but you two maggots are mine." Chef yelled as

Avery slapped Issac on the back of the head.

"What's that for?"

Avery sneered as she walked forward to Chef, as Issac checked out her backside.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Issac: Issac threw his hands in the air. "Finally Shirley is gone. You all thought I was lying or going crazy, but Shirley was real." Issac had a big grin. "You wouldn't believe the creepy stuff she said, like that she wanted to throw whipped cream all over me and take pictures." Issac shrugged. "Well I can't blame her. Do you see how cute I am." Issac said with his boyish grin.

**End of Confessional**

* * *

The murky green water splashed as Donna's peep toes walked in the tunnels underneath Camp Wawanakwa. They had been walking in tunnel for ten minutes but it felt like it was forever. She was starting to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"So where should we go next?" Hunter asked her, looking at the two paths ahead of them.

"Darn six sense, which one should I pick." She whispered to herself, scratching her brown hair.

"What was that?"

"I pick the right one." Donna pointed as she lead in front of Hunter. "I just wonder what's down here? Maybe some treasure!"

"I really hope that you're right about that." Hunter flashed a grin at her. "Maybe then we'll take the money and we won't have to compete in any challenges."

"That would just be awesome." Donna said, turning her head towards Hunter. She suddenly lost her balance and started falling backwards. She thought that she was going to land in the disgusting green water but she landed in a pair of strong arms. Donna opened her right eye to see Hunter smiling down at.

"You alright?" He asked. "You almost landed in that water and god knows if this is the bathroom sewer."

"I really hope that it isn't." She giggled, still in his arms. "Well you can put me up know."

"Oh, I forgot I was even holding you up." Hunter said as she got up to her feet.

"Well isn't that a nice compliment." Donna, playfully slapping his arm. "Well thank you Hunter."

Hunter scratched the back of his head, something he only did when he was nervous. "No problem."

Donna stared back at the cute skater boy before turning back to the path. A bright twinkle of gold caught her eye. "Hunter, you remember what you said about finding gold down here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I actually think I might have found something." Donna pointed out before running down the tunnel. Hunter followed quickly behind her and the two of them ended up in front a tall golden tunnel duct. They both stared at each other, confused.

"What do you think is behind this?" Hunter asked, as Donna tried to look. "What if it's Chris's top secret hair gel hiding place?"

"I really wish it is." Donna grinned. "Maybe we'll pour it all out and let him look hideous, maybe then that ego will go down a notch."

"I doubt anything will do that." Hunter smiled. "But if you'd move to the side, I will bust down that hatch."

"You sure?" Donna looked impressed. "Because-"

"Of course." Hunter said, dismissing her concern. "I'm like an expert at kicking stuff down. One at time at this dude's party, let me just tell you; his parents must not have been happy the next morning."

Donna couldn't help but laugh along with him. He walked back towards the end of the tunnel.

"You ready?" His voice echoed down the tunnel.

"Yeah." Donna yelled down and he closed his eyes, running down the tunnel as fast as he could. But instead of slamming into something, he felt himself fall into something… plushy.

Hunter opened his eyes to see a huge room; covered in glitter, feather boas, sequined fabric, and peep-toed shoes. Some of the walls were painted a light pink, while others has zebra prints. Hunter just scratched his head as he looked back to see Donna step down into the room and close the duct behind her.

"Woo this room looks like if Jeffrey Dahmer met RuPaul." Hunter whispered. "How did you open that?"

Donna pointed at the handle on the side and Hunter shrugged. "Do you see all the shoes, wigs, fabric here? I wonder who this belongs too?"

Hunter got up and looked at the vanity mirror, he shook his hair while Donna wasn't looking to get that perfect messy-I'm-not-trying look that girls loved (or at least he'd read that from one of his cousins girl magazines.). He looked down at the counter and in a big glittery photo frame, was Chef Hatchet in a complete drag accepting what seems to be a crown and sash.

"Donna, I think I found out who's room this is?"

Donna was running her hand of a roll of chiffon fabric, a beautiful one-shoulder dress coming to mind. "Yeah?"

"Can we get out of here?"

"Why?" Donna asked, walking over to him. "I just found a bunch of good fabric. I'm like in love with this room."

"Because this is Chef Hatchet's _personal_ dressing room." Hunter yelled, holding out the picture in front of him.

* * *

"So why are you still following me?" Svetlana asked, looking back at Harper. "Isn't there a soccer ball, you should go kick or something?"

Harper smirked, rubbing his jaw. "What? It's not like you'd want to be here by yourself."

"Who said I don't?" Svetlana teased. "It'll give me time to think of all the ways that I could possibly get you eliminated."

"But wouldn't it be funny if the heroes won this challenge?"

"Okay so would you want to make that a bet?"

Harper eyebrows raised. "What exactly are we waging here?"

"Well if the villains win, I want you to run naked across camp."

Harper laughed out loud as Svetlana glared at him. "You can't be bloody serious! There's no way I would do that."

"You seems so confident, just a minute ago." Svetlana asked, with a sly smirk on her face. "What happened? Afraid we might see something we might not like?"

Harper walked up to her and flashed that dashing grin. "Not really, I'm just don't want to give everything away so quickly. I want to make you work."

Svetlana's eyes opened wide. "Who says I want to see you naked? You're so full of yourself."

Harper ran up to a tree branch and started dangling off of it. His shirt raising, showing her a peek of well worked midsection and a light trail of hair near his belly button. "

So let's say I agree to your part, what will I make you do?" He asked himself aloud; pulling himself up while thinking. "I should make you burn all your clothes or maybe I'll make you sleep outside with the bear?"

"You wouldn't do that." Svetlana rolled her eyes. At least she really wished he didn't. "That'd be a pretty villainous thing of you to do."

"I know exactly what I want." Harper dropped from the tree branch. "A kiss. That's all I want. You lose and you have to kiss me."

Svetlana's face wasn't a sarcastic one like he'd expected, instead it was one of horror.

"Oh c'mon, kissing me won't be that bad." He said with a grin. "Actually I haven't heard any complaints so far."

Svetlana bright yellow nailed finger pointed to something behind him. Harper turned around to see a famous marshmallow-eating bear. It's eyes darted directly at the cocky jock and the queen bee.

"_GROOOOWL!"_

"Do you think we should run?" Harper whispered through his teeth, his hands up. The bear stepped closer to him, his nose smelling Harper. He really hoped that he didn't smell delicious. "Svetlana? Are you there?"

"Get away from him, you dirty animal." Svetlana yelled, throwing the hideous sneakers that Chef had made them wear.

It hit the bear in between the eyes, and Svetlana grabbed Harpers hand as they ran off.

The bear running behind them.

* * *

Van looked around the eerily quiet Mess Hall. Everything about it gave him the chills. The way that the creepy mounted moose head seemed to be looking him straight in the eyes. The dripping of a weird grey stain on one of the wooden tables. He was starting to reconsider his decision for joining Roxanne on her suicide mission.

"Are you sure that this is the best thing to do?" Van asked as he crouched behind Roxanne. "I really don't think this is safe."

"Okay _sequin _queen." Roxanne turned around and grabbed Van by the shoulder. "We're just going to find whatever deep down secret it is that Chef has and then we'll be gone."

Van bit his lip. "I guess so. I just can't help but be a bit creeped out in here."

"I can see why." Roxanne said as she pulled the wooden flap doors to the kitchen. "This is where Chef creates the horrors he calls food."

"No, it's not that. It's the creepy Amish-antique road show décor in there." Van said with a shudder. Roxanne smiled back at him and Van shrugged his shoulder.

"Now if I was a scary muscular drag queen Chef, where would I hide a deep down secret?" Roxanne asked as she looked at the rather _dirty_ kitchen.

The plates were piled up in the sink, the water was a murky brown water that smelled disgusting. The cabinets had nail mark engraved in them as if something was fighting it's way out. Roxanne opened the cabinets to see dust explode out, making her face gray.

Van couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that just shows how great production value is on this show." Roxanne closed the cabinet. "There's a rat by your foot."

"Sure. I'm suppose to believe you." Van rolled his eyes, looking down at his foot. A huge sewer rat was nibbling on one apples by his feet. Van let out a scream; kicking everything, but Roxanne covered his mouth. The rat scurrying out of the kitchen.

"Be quiet." Roxanne hissed. "Remember, we're not exactly in safe territory. Now I wonder what he keeps in fridge?"

While Roxanne looked inside of the fridge, shocked by the how everything was a completely different color than it was suppose to be; Van looked back at his shelf of books. While the shelf had a bunch of cooking books from like Paula Dean and Bobby Flay, it also had a book from Chelsea Handler; but what made him raise his eyebrow was _Sex_ by Madonna.

He reached up to grab the book, but the wall gave in and he fell into a different room.

"Oh my god! The cheese is blue." Roxanne said amused. "And I don't mean Blue Cheese, I literally mean the cheese is _blue_."

She turned around but she didn't see her teammate. Roxanne looked around the brunette, but it looked like he disappeared into thin air.

The rebel was ready to say a pun of Van being a literal fairy, but she was interrupted by the right wall turning around and a confused Van looking around.

"How did you?"

Van shrugged. "I just touched a book and the wall shifted."

"What the hell? What is this? _Scooby-Doo_." Roxanne smirked. "But thanks for finding his hiding place."

"You're welcome." Van clapped for himself as he pulled the book again, bringing Roxanne back to the dark staircase. "I wonder what he hides down there?"

"Well judge by the burning stakes of woods, I'm guessing this is where he sacrifices people." Roxanne joked as the two villains stepped down the creaky steps. "Are you ready to see what it is?"

"Not really."

Roxanne opened the door to see Hunter and Donna; Hunter dropped behind Donna, and she dropped the roll of fabric that was in her hand.

"What you guys doing here?" Roxanne asked, looking at Hunter.

"We found it." Donna smiled, Hunter getting up from the hot pink plush carpet. "We were walking through the woods and I fell into the sewer system. Long story short, we found Chef's changing room."

"Smooth move." Roxanne teased Hunter as she sat back on one of Chef's hand couches.

"This is Chef's _changing_ room?" Van asked as he walked over to his closet. It was a double door and it was jam packed with clothes, makeup, shoes, anything you can think of. "He has a pair of the Dillain Flower Christian Louboutin."

"I know. He has some many shoes, I wonder how he got them?" Donna asked as she went to the closet with Van. They were screaming over all the shoes in his closet.

"Well this was a let down."

Hunter looked at Roxanne confused. "Why?"

"Because I thought Chef was hiding like area 51, or something in his kitchen." Roxanne said. "Not his own Barbie dream house."

"I'm guessing you aren't a girly girl."

Roxanne snorted. "I thought you would have noticed by the way I wasn't running for his closet. Lady face over there is more girly than me."

Hunter looked back to see Van holding a pair of nude shoes to his heart, his eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Well if you two are done making me gag, can we get out of here?" Roxanne asked. "I rather hunt down some heroes than sit here." Hunter coughed and Roxanne shrugged.

"I don't think Chef will miss these." Van said grabbing the nude heels. "And you should totally take the sequined fabric."

"I can make sequined tights, sequined shorts, sequined boxers." Donna laughed as she tired picking up the heavy roll. Hunter grabbed it from her and she smiled.

The four teens walked up the stairs and Van pulled the book, making the wall shirt.

"Ahhhh!" three of them screamed (Roxanne just stood bored) as Chef stood in front of them. A butcher knife in hand.

"You maggots are brave for coming in here." Chef said with a grimace. "I guess you saw what I have down there."

The four of them nodded their heads. Chef just glared at each of them.

"You have really good taste in shoes." Donna smiled, but the burly man just snarled at her.

"Drop my roll of fabric, skater boy." He growled at Hunter, the teen dropping it right away. "And don't think I don't know you have my heels."

Van gave him a grin, dropping the heels next to the big roll of fabric. "I should have probably done that earlier."

"You think?" Chef rolled his eyes. He turned his head to Roxanne (who was clicking her tongue on the top of her roof.) "And you, I know that you were behind this."

"Yeah, whatever." Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Can you just take us to the cells already."

"I don't like you." Chef hissed as he pushed all the teens out of his kitchen.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Donna: "I did not expect that at all. Chef is like the scariest man ever, but he has amazing style." Donna nodded. "Also I saw all his pictures, can you believe he's good friends with RuPaul, oh and he's California Drag Queen of the year."

Roxanne: Roxanne held a fist up to the camera. "You think I'm scared of you Chef, I've seen kittens scarier than you." Roxanne sneered. "Also I don't like you either."

Van: Van looked heartbroken. "I really wanted those nude heels. It's not like he didn't have a bunch of others. He's lucky I didn't have his flowered Jimmy Choos."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Oh my nose." Janelle cried, rather over the top. "I don't think I'll ever be pretty again. My poor nose."

Micah trudged behind Janelle and Robby. He was still carrying the dramatic socialite in his arms as she cried and complimented his physical form. At this point, Micah would rather get caught by Chef than keep listening to her.

"Janelle, are you okay to walk?" Robby asked her. "I'm getting a cramp in my leg from carrying you."

"Are you calling me fat?" Janelle's eyes started to water. "I'm only a hundred pounds. I knew I should have kept on with that diet."

Robby held his hands in front of him. "No, you're not fat. It's just I've been carrying for a long time, so I'm feeling tired."

Janelle's frown turned into a sympathetic sigh. She ran over to the handsome mocha-colored teenager. Her hands running up and down his arms. "I'm really good at massages."

Robby looked down at her, freaked out. "I'm fine, thanks for the offer."

"Your loss." Janelle winked as she checked out her nails. "Ugh, my nail beds suck. I hope there's like a nail place or a beauty tent on this island. Maybe I should call my daddy. He'll get me one ASAP."

She looked back at Micah and grabbed a lock of her golden hair. "You look like you need a toner, your hair is so sun damaged."

"Thanks for the advice Janelle." Micah smiled as she grabbed her hair back from the socialite.

"You know anything for a fellow hero." Janelle winked. "It's not like you guys are going to back stab me. You wouldn't believe how many people have done that to me. That's why I'm not cool with Audriana, Kristen, Lauren, and Heidi." **(1)**

"Follow me." Micah mouthed to Robby, his eyebrows raising.

Janelle was telling a story about Kristen had backstabbed her when she's taken Brody away from her. Apparently Brody was an amazing kiss and Kristen was a slutbag-whore.

Robby walked carefully over to Micah, where the blonde grabbed him by the hand and she ran into the woods. Janelle was still babbling away, not noticing that she was talking to herself.

"Well then Heidi got married to this douche and now she looks like the bride of Frankenstein. But Lauren decided to go away because she didn't want to see them together, so then Kristen became the new queen bee. I really hated that biatch, she was so _slutty_. Like she almost got in a fight with Audriana." Janelle said while looking at her red ends. "Well I don't care since Brody was an idiot and you aren't one Robbie."

Janelle grinned to herself, turning around hoping to see Robby's bright smile shining her way.

But no one was behind her. Not Robbie. Not Micah. No one.

"Hello?" Janelle asked walking around. "Robby? _Micah_? Where did you guys go? I bet this is all Kristen's vault."

* * *

"Do you think it was okay to leave her alone out there?" Robby asked. He wanted to feel bad but a part of him was happy to be away from Janelle.

"I'm sure she'll be alright." Micah smiled. "I know it was pretty mean but I seriously wanted to quit if I had to deal with her anymore."

Robby grinned. "I know what you mean. She means well but she has an annoying way of showing it."

"Now we've got to win this for the heroes." Micah said, with a charming grin.

"I think not." growled a voice behind them. The two heroes turned around to see Chef. His water gun aimed at them. It's icy cold water dousing them.

* * *

"There's only a couple of you prisoners out there now." Chris's voice rang throughout the island. "With Micah and Robby getting doused and Roxanne, Donna, Van, and Hunter found inside of Chef's kitchen; it's down to the wire and Chef is out for your blood."

* * *

Kylie looked up at Ryder. His messy dark blonde hair falling down .His hands were on her sides, a smirk on his handsome face. She could see the flecks of yellow in his dark green eyes.

"You can get off of me now," Kylie reminded him, smiling "And what was that for?"

"Did you want Chef finding us?" Ryder asked, as he got to his feet. "Because I don't want to lose this challenge."

Kylie sat up and leaned on her hands. She watched him, look out the window.

"You can get out now. The coast is clear." Ryder said, opening the front door for her.

"What? You're kicking me out?"

Ryder nodded. "I like to be alone and if you being here, means I have to worry about you."

Kylie got up to her feet. She couldn't believe what a dick he was being. Take care of _her_?

"Are you serious? I can take care of myself perfectly well." Kylie crossed her arms. "I'm not one of these damsels in distress. So don't think that you right away have to take care of me."

"Are you leaving?" Ryder asked, bored. His hand gesturing out to the woods.

"No, I'm not leaving." Kylie sat down on one of the buckets. Her eyes wondering around the boat house. It was filled with a fishing rods and fish parts floating in jars.

Ryder rubbed his chin, a grin on his face. "Suit yourself, make sure you don't make a lot of noise."

"I'll try my best." She said sarcastically. Guys never treated her like this, guys would usually be pining for her. Jaws to the ground and panting, but here was this hot bad boy; who just wanted her to be quite.

A pair of screams filled the woods. Ryder and Kylie looked at each other. "I wonder who that was?" Kylie asked.

"Oh my god! Help me!" screamed a familiar voice. "I'm too pretty to die!"

"Isn't that that prissy brunette on our team?" Ryder asked. "The one that cares too much about her clothes and is super rich."

"Yeah, what do you think she's running from?" Kylie looked at him, his eyes were still focused out on the woods. He wasn't even trying to catch a peek at her.

"Ahhh!" screamed a second voice. It had a British accent. "I don't want to be a bear dinner."

Svetlana looked over to the right, when she was running. She saw the boat house, and it's door was open. She grabbed Harper by the hand and they both ran down to the boat house.

"What is she doing?" Ryder asked confused.

"I think she's coming over here." Kylie said bored, still wondering why wasn't he acting like a typical teenage boy. Svetlana ran into the boat house and Harper closed the door behind them. She noticed that Ryder and Kylie were standing, looking at her. She looked at them confused.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Svetlana asked, blowing a lock of sweaty brown hair out of her face. Harper plopped down on the door from exhaustion.

"We're hiding from Chef."

"You see what you did." Ryder blamed Kylie. "I was here by myself and now I have to deal with three people."

"Mate, we had no where else to go." Harper said in between breaths. "That bear… it was horrible… and fast."

"My hair!" Svetlana cried as she sat down next to Kylie. "It's all sweaty and gross."

"Look you three can stay here and have a party." Ryder said, grabbing a fishing rod. "But I'm leaving to find a new hiding place." The muscular bad boy opened the door to see a snarling bear standing in the door frame.

Harper crawled over to where Svetlana and Kylie were huddled together (He winked at Kylie). The three of them let out a loud yell as Ryder slammed the door shut. He pushed one of the cabinets in front of the door.

"Oh my god!" Svetlana screamed. "We're going to die!"

The bear scratched at the door, it's nails ripping parts of the door. Ryder looked through the window to see the bear, throwing it's head at the boat.

"Maybe we can take this boat out of here before that thing eats us for dinner." Harper suggested, pointing at the dirty vintage boat.

"Well let's hurry because that door isn't going to hold." Ryder said as the four teens hopped onto the boat. Kylie pulled on the motor but it wouldn't start up.

"This ancient piece of shit won't start." Kylie kept pulling, but the string broke. Svetlana let out a cry when Kylie held the broken handle in her hand.

"Everyone just start paddling." Ryder yelled as they started pushing the water with their hands. He looked up to see the bear's head in the door opening. "Faster!"

The four teenagers pushed through the water harder, getting away from the boating house just before the bear pushed it's way into the house. It let out a loud roar, watching them float away.

Svetlana hugged Harper tightly, sobbing on his shoulder. Ryder laid out on the boat, letting out a breath of relief. He looked to his side to see Kylie laying next to him, the same look on her face. But something bumped into the boat.

The four teens turned to the source to see another ship next to their. A gap-toothed man in a police officer uniform, pointing a water gun at them.

"Got'cha." He laughed as he clocked his water gun back.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Kylie: "What do I think about Ryder?" She thought to herself. "He's interesting, to say the least. I've never met a guy that doesn't fall on his feet for me. Not that I'm shallow or anything but it always happens. _Always_."

Ryder: "If I was alone, I would have won that challenge." Ryder ran his hand through his hair. "But I had to deal with a prissy queen bee, a hardhead, and a Brit that isn't even on my team. But man that Kylie is so stubborn. Dude, I don't know how to deal with people like that."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Isla walked around the woods, lost. She didn't know where her other team mates had gone. Once the bees attacked, she's ran off into the woods. Isla was allergic to them, so there was no way in hell she was going to let herself get stung.

"Well this is just perfect." She muttered to herself. "Here I am, alone in the woods."

She walked through the woods, felling like she was just walking around in circles.

"You know this is actually pretty calming." Isla said as she sat down on the grass, Indian style. "Maybe I can just stay here and I'll win the challenge."

She breathed in slowly, letting herself calm down. It reminded her of when she use to do Beach Yoga with her mother. Their instructor was actually pretty hot.

"Shut up!" bellowed a loud voice, it made the ground shake. Isla opened her eyes and heard footsteps coming her way. She stood up and ran behind a tree. She saw Chef, walking. He had a list in his hand, a bunch of the names were crossed out. She could see the names: _Freaky Beach Girl_, _Idiot_, _Gentle Giant_, _Girl that talks too much_, and _Creepy Quiet Girl_ were not crossed out. **(2)**

Chef continued to walk and Isla walked out from behind the tree, running towards where he came from. She found a huge Jail movie set, in the middle of the woods. She entered the large fence and looked around. The top of the fence was wrapped in barware. Isla continued to sneak her way into the main building.

"I deserve better treatment than this!" Avery complained from her jail cell. "Or at least a cell away from this idiot."

Issac glared at her. "I'm not an idiot. It's not my fault that you're just a dry hag."

"What did you say?" Avery screamed as she jumped on top of him, gripping his brown hair. "I. am. Not. Dry."

Isla looked at the two sides of the jail. On the right side was the big cell that was holding all of the villains and on the left was the heroes. While the heroes were sitting in their cell peacefully and actually getting along, the villains on the other hand were arguing and fighting.

"Oh my god! This is epic!" Chad laughed as he cheered on the fight. Avery pushed Van, who end up bumping into Greg's shoulder.

"Watch where you're going fairy." Greg growled. "I know I'm hot, but I'm into chicks not dicks."

Van laughed loudly. "Yeah, because I _so_ want a guy like you Greg. I would rather die than ever like someone like you."

"What was that?" Greg said, cracking his knuckles.

"You heard him Greg." Roxanne said, standing up for her friend. "Do you have a problem with him, you idiot."

"Isla?" Micah asked as the heroes walked over to the bars. "How did you make it here?"

"I found it, this is where he's keeping you guys?" Isla asked as Samantha nodded her head. "Man, these cells are gross."

"You haven't even seen the toilet." Hunter squirmed. "You really don't want to see that."

"Look Isla, you need to get out of here before Chef finds you." James encouraged.

"Wait up!" Svetlana yelled, as all the villains stopped arguing. "They have a spy here."

"She's not a spy." Astrid defended her team mate. "You aren't a spy right?"

"I'm not a spy."

Geoffrey walked to the bars of the villains side. His hair was still dropping water. "So if she isn't a spy, what is she doing here?"

"She's trying to bust them out." Marvin yelled. "The cell release button is cross that bridge up there. It's the big red button, that's probably what she's doing."

Isla looked up at the rickety bridge above her, and the landing where a huge control panel was. "Wait up, you guys."

"Nice going dumbass." Roxanne cursed. "You just told her how to open the heroes cell!"

Marvin scratched his head. "That was my bad."

"Wow, and I thought I was the idiot of the group." Issac laughed as Avery pulled his hair.

Isla started ran to the far wall and started climbing the ladder up to the bridge.

"We can't let her do that." Van urged the villains. "Um.. I know. Let's scream. Chef will hear us and he'll find her."

"That's not a bad idea… _Van_." Greg agreed. "CHEF! RUN OVER HERE! Someone is messing with your fruity dresses!"

As the villains began yelling out Chef's name, the heroes were cheering on their team mate. They knew if Isla could release them, they'd have this challenge in the bag.

"You got this Isla!" Effy yelled. "Go Isla, for the heroes."

"Oh my god Chef!" Roxanne screamed. "I found a loose rhinestone."

Isla got to the top of the ladder and stepped onto the bridge. It sounded unstable and it was shaking from the screams and jumping that was coming from downstairs. Isla held onto both of the railings and walked really slowly.

"A loose rhinestone?" The doors to the prison opened and a giddy looking Chef walked in. "Where?"

"There's no rhinestone, you big idiot!" Roxanne yelled, pointing up at the bridge. "She's trying to release the heroes."

"WHAT?" he screamed as he started climbing up the jail walls. Isla tried to run towards the end of the bridge before he got to the control panel but Chef blocked her way. "Where do you think you're going Blondie."

Isla knew that she was going to have to beat Chef, to get to the control panel. So she held her hands out in front of her and yelled.

"Oh, Tiger style." Chef said surprised. "That's impressive but I'm a master at the art of the Crane."

"Bring it on." Isla said as they ran towards each other. They both took blows at each other, but they continued to black each others blows. Isla gave him a high kick and Chef threw a punch, both throwing each other to the ground. The bridge shook.

"You're really good." Chef complimented her.

"Thanks, you're not that bad yourself." Isla got back up to her feet. "You ready?"

"Always." Chef yelled as he ran towards her, the bridge shaking wildly. She ran forward, jumping on Chef's head , getting to the other side. She could see the red button glowing brightly. Chef knew that she would get to the button so he jumped far on the rickety bridge, making the both of them fall with it.

The whole room filled with dust as everyone coughed loudly. Isla felt herself falling and instead of landing on the ground, she landed in someone's arms. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. It was Chef.

He grinned and threw her into the heroes cell. "It was a good try girly, but no one can beat Chef."

"It was a good try." Robby patted her in the back.

"Wait, something we planned actually went our way?" Issac asked. There a moment of silence and then the villains started clapping and celebrating.

* * *

Adger walked into camp, looking of a way to hide away from Chef. The only thing there was the Mess Hall and he didn't dare go in there. He didn't want to be the next ingredient in Chef's mystery meat chili. So he thought where else could he hide on the campgrounds.

He didn't want to go into the communal bathroom and he didn't want to hide inside of the Confessional.

"I got it." He said, looking up at the roof of the Mess Hall. He'd hide on the roof of the Mess Hall. Chef would never check up there.

Adger started climbing up to the roof, and when he pulled himself up. There was already someone up there. She was the quite girl from the villains team.

"What are you doing up here?" Casey turned her head to him.

"I thought , the roof was empty." Adger mumbled, reverting to him shy self.

"Well you thought wrong." Casey deadpanned, turning the page to her copy of "_Hamlet_."

"So I can't stay here?"

"Nope." She said, not even turning her head to face him. "You can get down now."

"Um.. Yeah." Adger muttered as he climbed back down from the roof.

As soon as his feet touched the Mess Hall porch, a strong hand clamped on his shoulder. He turned around to see Chef looking at him pissed. He was covered in dust, which made him sneeze.

"You're coming with me." Chef growled as he pulled Adger with him.

"Just my luck." he mumbled as they walked into the woods.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Casey: "It's not that I wanted to eliminate him, but that was my spot." She shrugged. " I didn't want to share."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Janelle decided that the best hiding place would have to be the huge cliff on the island.

Why? Because she doubt that Chef would run all the way up there just to find her.

And the people back home called her dumb.

Maybe she'd end up winning the challenge for the heroes, then they'd be kissing her butt. She'll be known as the queen of the heroes. Maybe that'll make Robby fall in love with her. He looked like he was a good kisser, with those full pink lips.

She snapped out of her daydream and looked up the cliff. She had quite a bit to go yet.

If she won, she'd surely be immune and if she played her cards right, Micah would go home. It's not that she hated Micah, it's just that she was vying for Robby's attention.

It wasn't that hard to notice. She was all over the handsome teen, maybe that's why she hit her on the nose. Maybe because she was jealous that he was carrying her.

Janelle looked up and saw the red head from the villains. She was laying on her prisoner shirt, soaking up the sun.

"What are you doing?"

"Tanning, no duh." Alicia grinned. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to hide from Chef."

"Oh, I'm doing that too." Alicia cocked her head. "But this is my hiding spot."

"Can't we share?" Janelle asked, nicely.

"No. That wouldn't be mean of me." Alicia shrugged. "You're going to find a new hiding place."

Janelle glared at the red head. "Look, I've walked all the way up here. I'm going to hide here whether you like it or not. You can punch me in the face and-"

The socialite was interrupted by Alicia's fist punching her in the nose.

"Ahhh!" Janelle screamed. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Cause you said I can punch you in the face."

Janelle held her nose. "I didn't mean it literally, you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot." Alicia said, pushing Janelle's shoulder.

"Oh yes you are." Janelle pushed her back. "How doesn't know the difference between being literal and non-literal."

"Why are you using all these big words?" Alicia pushed Janelle harder and Janelle grabbed her, sending the two girls rolling down the cliff. They ripped and clawed at each other. The cliff giving them so much speed that they ran into Chef and Adger as they continued rolling, right to the front door of the jail.

"Oh yeah!" Chad yelled. "A catfight! Take each other's top off."

Chef Hatchett had had enough, so he grabbed each girl by the collar and pryed them off each other. Adger had appeared under them, his face covered in dirt and scratches.

"Stop! I want to make her pay for what she did." Janelle screamed. "Look at my damn nose. It'll never be the same again."

Janelle pointed at her bruised, bloodied nose. Chef and the other campers cringed.

"Girl, put that thing away." Chef yelled at Janelle. "You scaring everyone here."

Janelle's eyes started to water as Chef put her down.

"I'm guessing I got everyone." Chef said to himself, looking at all the dirty, sweaty kids. "And Chris said that I wouldn't be able to do it."

"And I was _right_." The egotistically host voice rang throw the island's sound system. "Everyone come over to the camp grounds, so you can see who won this challenge."

"What is he talking about?" Chef asked himself as he unlocked the two cells and walked over to the campgrounds. Everyone looked just as confused him.

Chris stood in front of the Mess Hall, a fruity drink complete with pineapple slice and umbrella in hand. "So how was the challenge?"

All of the campers started giving out their complains everything from bear attacks, bee stings, badly dug holes, and one of a freaky stain.

"Well If you haven't noticed," Chris took a sip out of his drink. "I don't _care_."

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Effy asked.

"First thing, maybe you haven't noticed but your cabins have arrived." Chris pointed over to where the new cabins were standing. They seemed to shine brightly. "One of the them is more equipped that the other one."

"And now for the winner of this challenge." Chris smirked. "Have any of you noticed that someone is missing."

A figure walked out of the Mess Hall and a big grin came on the faces of the villains. It was Casey, she was standing next to Chris bored. A book under her arm.

"The winners of this challenge are the villains." The villains started clapping, they walked forwards to Casey.

"Don't hug me." She told all of them. The villains quickly stepped back to where they were.

"Well good job, creepy girl." Greg gave her a thumbs up. Casey rolled her eyes as she joined the villains.

"So you know what that means heroes. You guys are up for elimination."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Janelle: "I bet that Kristen is probably laughing it up right now." Janelle mumbled. There was a cast over her nose. "It's the first day and I've already had a bunch of damage done to my face. I doubt anyone wants to kiss me with this on my nose. I probably look like a monster." Janelle started crying.

Alicia: "It's not my fault she said to punch her in the face. I thought she wanted me to really punch her in the face." Alicia pouted her lips. "And look at my hair. I look like one of those troll dolls." Alicia brought her face to the camera and started giggling.

Casey: "I dislike group hugs." Casey deadpanned. "I also hate sweat and those guys stunk like sweat."

Greg: Greg smelled his armpit. "Man, I freaking stink," He smiled. "Oh, is this thing on. Crap!"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Harper walked to the Communal bathroom, towel and a change of clothes in hand. He'd waited until everyone was done fight and arguing about showering, so that he could go.

All he wanted to do was wash away all the sweat and dirt from today, before he had a eliminate one of his team mates. He looked around the camp ground, trying to see if he could find Svetlana. He'd been avoiding her since the villains had gone the challenge.

He was not going to run around in the _nude_ for her.

Harper walked into the communal bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water was soothing to his aching body. He stepped in and forgot about his paranoia.

He was so relaxed that he didn't hear the clicks of someone's high heels on the tiled floor, or the yellow nailed-polished fingers that grabbed his clothes and towel.

Harper washed the soap off his body and turned off the shower. He shook his wet brown hair and looked up. His clothes were missing.

He stuck his head out of the shower and saw a smirking brunette looking him.

"Give me my bloody clothes Svetlana."

Svetlana dangled his clothes in front of her. "Harper, don't tell me you forgot about our little wager."

"Are you serious?" Harper asked, not stepping out of the shower. "Can't I do something, anything but this."

Svetlana shook her head. A smirk on her face.

Harper rolled his eyes , using his hands to cover his package. He stepped out of the shower and walked towards Svetlana. She couldn't help but admire the way the water dripped off of his well formed abs.

"You know you're horrible for this." He smiled, standing in front of her.

"I am a _villain_ after all." Svetlana winked.

"Well the hell with it." Harper laughed as he ran out of the bathroom. Svetlana stepped to the doorframe to see everyone laughing and pointing. Roxanne and Kylie were whistling, while the heroes guys looked shocked.

Svetlana couldn't help but have a weird feeling in her stomach. It wasn't the kind of feeling of victory. It was almost a fluttering. She felt like she had butterflies.

* * *

Donna laid in her bed, looking up at the weird stain on Astrid's bed above her. She couldn't believe that someone was going to go home. One of her team mates, someone that she'd already grown to love.

"Can you believe what the redheaded idiot did to me." Janelle cried as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her nose had definitely not lost any swelling. "I bet this is going to cost a fortune to fix."

"Yeah. Uh Huh." Donna absentmindedly said. Truthfully, she wasn't really listening to Janelle's complaining. She was just thinking about who could be leaving? Could it be Effy, who had awesome taste and music, or Astrid, who was super sweet and made her fall, or Hunter. She really hoped it wouldn't be Hunter. He was like her best friend her.

A knock sounded on the cabins screen door and Donna got up to open the door. She looked through it to see a smiling Hunter. His black hair was all over the place.

Donna opened the door and saw all of the hero guys on the steps. "What happened?"

"Harper kicked us out." James shrugged. "Something about not wanting to show us his you-know-_what_."

"Ooooh" Donna nodded her head, although she didn't know what Harper's you-know-what was. "So what's up Hunter?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." He asked. "Unless you're busy."

She looked back to see Janelle, still complaining as she looked through her luggage.

"Nope, I'm not busy at all." Donna said, closing the screen door behind her. "So what do you want to do?"

"You wanna play Go Fish on the dock?" Hunter asked, flashing a deck of cards. "I'm like the master of that game."

"Well you obviously haven't played with me." Donna punched him in the arm. "I'm like the queen at that game."

The two of them down the steps as James just sighed.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

James: "Those two are really cute together. It's like their both ditz, and I guess that just makes them super cute together." James smiled, like an approving father. "What? I like love okay, we don't all have to be mean and nasty on this island."

_(From outside the confessional) _Marvin: "But it makes better ratings."

_(Still in the confessional) _James: "Don't you have someone else's confessionals to go ruin?"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Heroes! How's it hanging?" Chris asked the thirteen teens in front of him.

The flames from the campfire, blazed high into night sky. The starts shining bright above them.

"Well other than the fact that someone's going home, I'm perfectly happy." Astrid grinned. "Like I'm one step closer to find the leprechaun!"

"Leprechaun?"

"Don't ask!" The twelve other heroes yelled as Astrid giggled.

"_Anyways_ you know why you're here because you guys sucked." Chris laughed. "Although finding Chef's dressing room and showing it to the viewers was priceless."

"Is he still mad about that?" Donna asked, before a loud primal roar sounded throughout the island. "I'm guessing he's still angry."

"Well this is the first elimination ceremony for Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains." Chris announced, the fire roared up into the sky. "That means that one by one each of you will get a marshmallow and the person who doesn't will end up walking that Dock of Shame and taking the rickety Boat of Losers, where you'll be dropped off at Playa de Losers… and you'll never…ever… ever be allowed to come back. NEVER AGAIN!"

"I think we got it after the first _never_." Micah quipped.

"So none of you are going to say "Well people come back all the time."" Chris asked, mocking their voices.

"Why would we, when someone always come back." James said. "So it's pretty useless."

"Okay. Well the first person to receive a marshmallow is…" The dramatic music begins and everyone turns their eyes at Effy.

"I'm not doing it" Effy held her hands up in front of her.

"Isla." Chris announced, throwing the sugary puff to the blonde. She plopped it in her mouth and began chewing. "The rest of the marshmallows goes to Adger. Donna. Hunter." Donna shot Hunter a smile. "Harper. Micah. Robby. Effy. Gary. James. Sam."

"There is only one marshmallow left." Chris held it up. "Who does it go too? Astrid or Janelle?"

Both girls gave each a determined look.

"Well we've decided to change things up for this first elimination," Chris said with a devious smile. "So we'll be showing your confessionals to the entire viewing world."

The eleven safe heroes looked away or started scratching their heads, as Astrid and Janelle looked back at them.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Harper: "Well this is going to be quiet a hard decision." Harper rubbed his chin. "I can either go with _annoying_ or even more _annoying_ and I'm going to have to say Janelle." The jock shrugged. "Sorry Mate."

Adger: The film buff had a bunch of bandages on his face, from all the scratches. "Today was not a good day. I was stung, scratched and now I have to eliminate someone." The tall teen thought. "Although Janelle scratched me, I have to say Astrid. I think she's lost it."

Donna: "You're nice and all but I'm sorry Janelle. I think you should leave. It's not that I don't like you. It's just that you talk _a lot_."

Gary: "I have to pick Astrid. She's truly convinced that she saw a leprechaun in the woods."

James: "Um… Two beautiful ladies to pick from and as much as this hurts me, it has to be Janelle." James shrugged. "I just think she's more fit for Hollywood than woods and physical challenges."

Sam: "Oh I really don't like doing this. But I'm going to pick Astrid. I see her imagination getting the best of her." Samantha looked upset. "I really hate speaking badly of others."

Effy: "So I can only think of two weak links. That has to be Janelle or Astrid." Effy showed her hands. "Janelle likes herself way too much, but at least she didn't get me stung by bees. So Astrid, you've got my vote."

Hunter: "My vote has to be for Janelle, she can be sort of mean." Hunter thought. "She's like a nicer version of Avery or Svetlana. I just see her sort of getting meaner if she stays her so that's why I think she should go."

Isla: "Now it sucks that we lost this challenge and the villains are probably off covering our cabin in paper towel but I have to say that Astrid should go. She's really nice and everything, but she's sort of not all there."

Robby: "I can think of only one person that should go home." Robby paused. "That has to be Janelle. She just talks too much and I think she has a crush on me. She's pretty hot but I don't think I can handle the constant talking."

Micah: "My vote is for Janelle." The blonde shrugged. "She's already freaking out because of her nose. She doesn't like the wilderness and she's pretty clueless. I think that she'll be way better off at Playa Des Losers, where she can get pampered like she's used too."

Astrid: "Ummm… who should I vote for?" Astrid hummed for a really long time. "Oh I know. I'm gonna vote for Janelle. She screams a lot and she has a lot of complaints."

Janelle: Janelle sat in the confessional with a smirk. "I'm like really sorry that I'm prettier than the girls on my team. Whenever I try to give them advice, they don't listen. Not that I really care because I guess I can keep all the guys." Janelle laughed. "Oh but for elimination. Isla should definitely go. I don't get her Buddha calmness. It's weird."

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Astrid, here's your marshmallow." Chris threw the marshmallow, hitting the childish girl on the side of the head. She walked back to her team mates, although she sat on the furthest seat away from me. Her eyes glaring at all of them.

"I guess Janelle, it's your time to catch the Boat of Losers." Chris said as Janelle turned to the heroes, a wicked look on her face.

"That's what you guys think of me?" Janelle asked, veins pulsating out of her neck. "I can't believe you _asshole. _I was nothing but nice to all of you." "Actually… you were sort of a _bitch_." James countered.

"Well you know what. You call yourselves _heroes_, but you're just as mean as the villains." Janelle rolled her eyes. "Oh and you know what. I don't need this dumb show. I'm already famous and I have a bunch of money. I was only here for ratings, so Chris you lost your star." Laura just glared at the heroes and marched her way down to the boat.

An awkward silence filled the air as Janelle's boat started up. They could still hear her yelling about being a star.

"Well does anyone want to play Musical Chairs: Effy Edition?" Effy asked as the heroes nodded and followed her back to the cabin.

* * *

**Final Confessional**

Janelle: "I can't believe I'm the first person off the island." Janelle eyes were glossy. "I was like the best person there. I was fashionable, pretty, and I was nice. Those guys were just jerks." Janelle breathed. "I'm not going to cry though, because that takes too much work and I have really expensive mascara on. But whatever, who's going to be hanging at a resort while all you losers are getting _dirty_ and _sweaty_." Janelle smiled. "I can't wait to see all of them pull up to the resort where I'll be waiting to get my last laugh. HA!"

* * *

**(1) You can probably guess that Janelle was talking about **_**The Hills **_**girls. I kind of see her getting along perfectly with those bimbos. Although they always had awesome drama.**

**(2) Can anyone guess who those nicknames were for? **

**Well there you have it. The first elimination of Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains. Can I say this is going to be so tough eliminating people because I really admire all these characters. They are all epic but this is Total Drama, so they are all going to have to go eventually. **

**Also a new little thing I want to add to this story is: I'll allow you guys to vote for this episodes MVP. At the beginning of every episode, an MVP will be declared and if that's your character: You might get a spoiler, or you'll be able to decided the next challenge. **

**Since the Villains won this challenge, the MVP must be one of the VILLAINS!**

**Now if you have any complaints, praises, or anything in that nature just review and I can't wait to write the next chapter! Even though I have no idea what the challenge or anything will be, I'm just excited to start it!**

**Chapter Three: Chef's Jailhouse Rock**


End file.
